Give me love
by MischievousSmile
Summary: Après Avengers et Iron Man 3 ; ne compte pas sur les événements de Loki 2 ; oups lapsus, Thor 2 / Tony tourne en rond dans sa tour. / Loki se retrouve en plein milieu des Etats-Unis, seul, sans pouvoir ; banni à jamais pour les meurtres qu'il a commis sur Terre. / Que faire de cette vie humaine qu'il n'a jamais demandé et qui lui incombe à présent ? EN COURS, AVANCE VITE ;)
1. Loki POV

Bonjour à tous !

Ceci est ma première fanfiction, j'écris d'habitude des nouvelles et je voulais tenter l'expérience.

**Cette fanfiction est une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes, si cela vous dérange, passez votre chemin !**

J'espère que cela vous plaira, n'hésita pas à faire une review, tout avis, bon ou mauvais est toujours bon à prendre.

Excusez-moi s'il y a des fautes, j'ai toujours du mal à me relire.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Tu m'obsèdes.

Le temps passe depuis notre première rencontre et notre premier tête à tête.

Maintenant que je suis enfermé, je ne peux plus penser qu'à ça.

Ton regard, tes yeux, tes mains, ton faux cœur, ta proposition, cette armure que tu t'es construit autour de toi.

Je suis seul, désespérément seul et mes pensées divaguent. J'ai l'impression de devenir fou. Je suis perdu dans les méandres de mon esprit et de ma mémoire. J'aurais du accepter ton verre.

Tout serait il différent maintenant si je l'avais fait ?

Je ne suis sur de rien et cela m'énerve.

J'ai l'habitude de tout savoir, de tout comprendre comme toi j'imagine.

Je suis roi par affiliation, et un dieu. Tu n'es qu'un humain normal, faible.

Tu ne dois en avoir rien à faire de moi. Si seulement tu demandais des nouvelles … je serais le personne la plus heureuse au monde.

A lieu de ça, je rumine, je m'énerve, je suis en colère contre moi même parce que mon esprit est focalisé sur une seule chose: toi.

Je voudrais juste avoir de l'importance pour toi, est-ce grave Docteur ?

Suis-je tombé amoureux ? Cela semble impossible et pourtant …

Je ne pense qu'à toi, et je ne peux me focaliser sur autre chose au monde.

Je suis puissant, et pourtant aujourd'hui depuis que je te connais, je suis aussi faible que toi.

Tu dois probablement me détester pour ce que j'ai fait, ce que j'ai détruit.

Mais tu as changé ma vie, tu as transformé ma rage en amour, et ton cœur ne m'appartient pas.

Si seulement cela avait marché … tu serais maintenant à moi.

Je fais les 100 pas dans cette pièce depuis des jours, depuis que j'y suis confiné.

Rien ne m'intéresse plus, je ne peux plus me concentrer sur mes lectures ou mes plans, tu es tout ce à quoi j'aspire désormais te revoir, t'apprivoiser, t'avoir t'aimer.

Avant de te connaître, je ne rêver que de succession et d'asseoir mon pouvoir désormais je rêve de toi et d'un autre monde, où je pourrais être, avec toi.

Je t'en prie, entends moi, malgré l'énorme distance qui nous sépare, entends mon appel et demande moi. Viens à moi.

Je perds peu à peu pied dans cette réalité qui me déplaît au plus haut point, car tu n'es pas là. Tu es si loin de moi, physiquement et mentalement.

Je t'en prie, avec toute l'énergie qui me reste, pense à moi.


	2. Tony POV

Je n'en peux plus, je tourne en rond et je ne travaille plus.

Depuis ce fameux jour où tu as fais ton irruption dans mon monde, ma vie, ma maison.

Mes inventions sont au point mort, je ne travaille plus dessus, je ne suis plus efficace à rien, je ne fais que penser à toi et à ton chagrin.

Tes yeux qui m'ont lancés un dernier regard avant que tu t'en aille ailleurs, où ma présence est impossible.

Pourquoi es tu aussi présent dans mes pensées ?

Que m'as tu fait ?

Pourquoi cela m'atteint autant de ne plus te voir, de ne pas te combattre ?

Je ne devrais pas penser à toi, ni me sentir aussi nul.

Pourtant … je ne fais que boire, ressasser les quelques mots que nous avons échangé. Je me perds totalement dans ces quelques instants partagés avec toi chez moi.

Je veux te revoir, tellement. Ça fais un mal de chien de te savoir si loin, seul et triste.

Je ne devrais ressentir que du soulagement, tu n'es enfin plus là pour semer la pagaille dans mon monde. Mais je ne ressens que de la tristesse, du chagrin et de l'ennui.

Tu es le seul à la hauteur, le seul qui est vraiment réussi à me mettre en colère aussi fort !

Tu es rentré en moi, sans aucun de tes artifices, juste toi et ton humour noir qui m'ont infectés de l'intérieur.

Je suis totalement pris, je ne peux plus rien faire d'autre qu'attendre, attendre que tu veuilles bien réapparaître, que tu te libères de tes chaînes et rejoignent ma vie.

Je t'en prie, reviens me voir, reviens me mettre en colère.

Je ne sens plus rien, je suis inutile, j'ai arrêté de ressentir quelque chose au moment où tu t'es envolé, si loin.

Reviens sur terre, viens me rendre visite, sauves moi de moi-même.


	3. Thor se pointe à la tour Stark

Bonjour à tous !

Premier vrai chapitre, je ne publierais que ponctuellement, c'est à dire quand j'aurais de l'inspiration, ce qui n'est pas gagné d'avance.

Alors bon courage à ceux qui veulent suivre, évidemment les encouragements aident à écrire ;)

Enjoy !

* * *

Anthony en était à son troisième verre, penché contre sa baie vitrée du 56ème étage, à regarder la vie de New-York prendre fin en même temps que la nuit.

Il était seul, définitivement seul.

Pepper était parti, une fois soigné. Il l'avait traité de tous les noms, mais à vrai dire, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Qui voudrait dormir dans un endroit où une armure peut vous attaquer, et vous étrangler dans votre sommeil sans aucune raison ?

Son retour à New York était un cauchemar. Revenir dans cette tour ne lui accordait aucun repos, il passait son temps au 83ème étage, à se remémorer les événements. Quand sa maison sur la côte avait été détruite, il en avait ressenti un grand bien. Mais maintenant, impossible de prendre une décision, de prendre ses responsabilités, il passait juste son temps à boire, sans aucune raison. Incapable de bouger, d'acheter une nouvelle maison, il restait là, à ne rien faire, en haut de la Tour Stark à regarder les autres vivre, lui qui ne faisait plus que survivre.

Au moment où elle avait quitté la tour, Tony avait compris que Pepper n'était qu'un palliatif, très agréable et belle certes mais depuis les événements de New York , elle n'était plus que ça, un médicament contre le manque.

Il s'étonna donc grandement quand un grand homme blond avec une cape rouge débarqua sur son balcon, il le salua et prit l'ascenseur, descendant de quelques étages. Ils se saluèrent vite, et Thor prit la parole.

- Stark, c'est l'une des dernières fois où nous nous parlerons. Je viens de trahir ma parole pour venir te voir. Loki a été jugé.

- Ah ?

- Mon père l'envoie sur Terre, pour qu'il subisse la vie humaine. Je n'aurais plus jamais le droit de venir sur cette planète, et Heimdall est désormais sous l'interdiction formelle de laisser ses yeux divagués sur Terre. Je sais que tu dois t'en moquer, mais mon frère a beau avoir fait ce qu'il a fait, il reste mon frère et je tiens toujours à lui. C'est pourquoi je te demande de l'aider, si jamais il vient à New York.

- Pourquoi le devrais je ?

- Tu ne le dois pas, je te demande juste d'être gentil si jamais il vient à toi. Il n'a pas toujours été cette personne froide et insupportable que tu connais. Et avec la punition de mon père, j'espère qu'il redeviendra cette personne formidable qu'il était auparavant.

- Pourquoi ton père a décidé de l'envoyer ici ?

- Je ne sais pas, sans doute parce que ma punition à moi a bien marché, il pense sans doute que la Terre peut aider Loki à redevenir lui-même, tout comme cela a été le cas pour moi.

- Il y a peu de chance que cela marche

- Je n'en sais rien. Il ne me reste que peu de temps, Heimdall va me rappeler à lui d'ici peu, si je reste plus longtemps, Père le saura. Je t'en prie Tony, prends soin de mon frère s'il vient un jour à toi.

- Je ne peux rien te promettre blondinet

- Je sais bien, déclara Thor d'un sourire triste

- Passes le bonjour aux autres de ma part, vous me manquez tous là haut

- Tu nous manques aussi dieu nordique

- J'espère bien

Thor posa sa main sur le torse de Tony, là ou auparavant se trouvait son réacteur

- Je sais que tu as un bon fond Tony, tu sauras comme réagir si mon frère se pointe. À une prochaine, j'espère.

Et ainsi, alors que les deux hommes se souriaient, Thor s'évanouit dans l'air.

Tony soupira, il était de nouveau seul dans sa tour. Il finit son verre, remonta les étages et se cala dans son canapé.

- JARVIS ?

- Oui monsieur ?

- Remontre moi, encore une fois

Et pour la centième fois depuis que le dieu de la malice avait détruit en partie New York, Tony le regardait faire, sur les quelques rares vidéos que JARVIS avait pu trouver. Iron Man finit par s'endormir devant ses images, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

* * *

Les deux prochains chapitres sont déjà écrits, mais j'attends d'avoir plus de 'matériel' à vous offrir avant de les publier !


	4. Le début d'un long voyage

Ma fiction est en ligne depuis hier soir, et j'ai déjà 1 review et 2 followers : yahu :)

Merci beaucoup !

Du coup, voilà le 4ème chapitre !

Enjoy !

* * *

Loki atterrit en plein milieu du désert américain. Violemment expulsé d'Asgard, il mit quelques minutes à reprendre ses esprits.

Odin avait enfin décidé de sa punition. Pour avoir volé le Tesseract, avoir appelé des extraterrestres, avoir voulu prendre le pouvoir sur Terre, Loki était désormais condamné à passer le reste de sa vie, sans pouvoir, sur cette planète qui désormais le détester, sans aucun recours.

Loki était donc condamné à 5000 ans de vie humaine, sur une planète remplie de personnes faibles selon lui, sans magie.

Il essaya quand même de faire appel à sa magie, sans résultat, d'aucune sorte.

Seul, largué ainsi sans aucune idée d'où il pouvait se trouver, Loki commença à avoir peur quand il marcha, histoire de sortir de ce pétrin. Les vêtements asgardiens étaient lourds, beaucoup trop lourd pour son corps désormais humain.

Il les enleva mais fut obligé de les remettre très vite, Loki avait froid. Une sensation inconnue, que le dieu du mensonge n'aurait jamais du connaître. Il pesta contre ce corps faible, sans ressources.

Il était seul, en plein désert, recouvert de vêtements beaucoup trop lourds pour lui, sans rien pour se sustenter. Il hurla le nom de son père adoptif, de son idiot de frère et même de ce fichu gardien du Bifrost. Il n'y eut que le silence pour lui répondre.

Loki n'était pas au courant qu'après son départ, Odin avait ordonné à Heimdall de ne pas laisser ses yeux s'égarer sur Terre auprès de Loki, qu'il serait châtié s'il essayait de prendre des nouvelles du Dieu.

Loki était définitivement seul.

Il fallu attendre trois jours de marche insensé vers l'Est, pour qu'il croise une forme de vie.

Il arriva sur une route, et une voiture voulu bien s'arrêter, malgré son allure de fantôme, le sable du désert formant autour de lui un halo brumeux.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années lui sourit.

-Bonjour ! Vous allez où ?

Cette question rendit Loki perplexe, où pouvez t-il bien aller, lui qui avez été banni du seul endroit qu'il connaissait ? Un nom lui vient en tête, que risquait-il à aller le voir ?

- Je vais à New York. Où suis-je ?

- Nous sommes dans l'état du Colorado. Vous êtes bien loin de votre destination jeune homme. Je ne peux pas vous emmener jusque là mais je peux vous avancer si cela vous dit.

- D'accord

Loki monta en voiture, les premières heures furent silencieuses. Puis le chauffeur fatigué, posa des questions, histoire de rester réveillé.

- Qu'est ce que vous faisiez dans le désert ?

Loki ne répondit pas ; qui y avait il à répondre ?

-Vous n'avez tuer personne au moins ?

Loki sourit, la question était purement rhétorique mais Loki pour la première fois depuis longtemps eut envie de dire la vérité

- Pas aujourd'hui

- Très rassurant ... si vous voulez ma voiture ou mon argent prenez le mais je préférerais rester en vie si ça vous gène pas

L'humain dit sa tirade avec tant de conviction que cela fit rire le dieu. Alors comme ça, les humains pouvaient avoir de l'humour.

- Merci beaucoup de l'invitation à vous voler, mais je ne sais absolument pas conduire alors je vais me contenter de rester assis à cette place.

Le conducteur eut un petit rire et le voyage continua.


	5. Une main charitable

Une deuxième review, yahuuu !  
Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre pour vous.

De plus, les cours du mardi étant ennuyants -surdose d'histoire médiévale- j'ai écrit l'équivalent de 2 voir 3 chapitres aujourd'hui, que du bonheur !

Enjoy !

* * *

Loki fut déposé par le conducteur à Denver. A peine descendu de la voiture, Loki s'effondra par terre. Son corps étant humain, il résistait bien moins à la diète et à l'effort. Cela faisait bien deux jours qu'il n'avait rien mangé ou but, et ces vêtements n'étaient définitivement pas adaptés à cette planète.

La deuxième personne qui le prit en stop était une petite jeune femme d'à peine trente ans.

A voir la faible consistance du jeune homme, et à entendre son ventre ronronner de faim, elle s'arrêta à peine 20 minutes après l'avoir prit en stop, commanda à manger pour deux et lui proposa de manger avec elle

- Je ne peux pas madame ... c'est gentil ... mais je n'ai pas de quoi payer

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai de quoi payer pour deux

Loki lui sourit, et le sourire de cette jeune femme lui rappela celui de sa mère Frigga ; qu'il n'avait vu qu'une seule fois depuis son retour enchaîné sur Asgard. Elle lui manquait tellement !

Ils mangèrent tranquillement sur un parking, la femme lui parlant de son travail qui consistait à visiter des personnes malades et à les soigner sur place. Loki ne comprit pas tout mais mangea bien.

Rassasiés, ils continuèrent leur petit bout de chemin. Arrivés à destination, elle lui proposa un marché.

- Nous sommes samedi. La femme que je dois voir est ma dernière cliente avant lundi. Si vous m'attendez là pendant une heure, je reviens vous chercher après mon rendez-vous et je vous avance autant que je peux. Cela vous irait ?

Loki sourit bêtement, ne sachant quoi répondre. Elle lui donna 30 dollars.

- Aller vous acheter des fringues plus supportables, et il y a un café au coin de la troisième rue à gauche à partir d'ici attendez moi là bas.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Loki fit ce qu'on lui avait dit. Après tout il était dans un monde inconnu, avec aucun endroit ou aller, personne a qui il pouvait parler et cette femme qui ressemblait à Frigga, il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Le premier magasin dans lequel il rentra lui fit peur, il ne connaissait pas les prix mais un simple pantalon coûtait plus que tout l'argent que lui avait donné cette gentille dame.

Ils fit quelques magasins mais sans résultat. Il finit par donner 10 dollars à un homme dans la rue qui lui donna un jean troué et un T-shirt ample rose pale.

Loki se sentit définitivement tombé au plus bas. Il portait des chiffons, ses cheveux étaient sales et tombaient sans forme sur ses épaules, il avait un début de barbe mal implantée.

Bref il n'était plus le magnifique dieu qu'il avait été la dernière fois qu'il avait mis les pieds sur cette planète, il n'était plus qu'un déchet d'humain, crade, inutile et stupide.

Il se posa au café comme elle lui avait demandé. Elle fut un peu plus longue à revenir que Loki ne l'avait pensé, mais elle était bien revenu le chercher.

Ils se rassirent dans la voiture, et elle démarra.

Il s'excusa pour l'odeur que dégageait les habits qu'il avait achetés.

- Ce sont les enfants qui s'excusent, vous êtes un homme, non ?

- Oui je crois

- Alors vous n'avez pas à vous excuser.

Loki serra néanmoins contre lui le sac plastique troué qu'il avait trouvé par terre où il avait difficilement fait rentrer ses vêtements d'un autre temps.

* * *

Je tiens à préciser, les chapitres ne seront jamais très longs, je préfère moi en tant que lectrice avoir souvent des petits chapitres que de me retrouver avec un chapitre tous les milles ans mais qui n'en finit plus :)


	6. La rencontre du destin

Nouveau chapitre tout le monde :)

Pour remercier tout ceux qui suivent cette histoire et les reviews, ce soir vous aurez droit à** 2 chapitres**, magnifique n'est ce pas ?

Enjoy!

* * *

- Mr Stark, je détecte une personne devant la tour

- Tu dis n'importe quoi JARVIS, personne n'a prévu de venir voir le milliardaire dépressif

- C'est monsieur Loki monsieur

- Loki ? Tu dérailles JARVIS !

- Regardez par vous même

JARVIS afficha la caméra de surveillance de l'entrée face à Tony, qui n'y croyait pas. En face de ses yeux, se trouvait un homme grand, habillé de haillons, les cheveux longs recouvrant à moitié son visage, une barbe de quelques semaines et un air apathique

- JARVIS ?

- Oui monsieur ?

- Tu es sur

- à 100% monsieur, depuis ses frasques de la dernière fois sa silhouette et son énergie sont dans mes bases de données, cependant je ne détecte aucune énergie venant de Loki

- C'est impossible JARVIS

- C'est pourtant ainsi

- Il doit brouiller tes fréquences

- C'est rudement impossible et vous le savez

- Il va falloir que je vérifie par moi même ?

- ça vous fera prendre l'air quelques minutes monsieur. Cela fait exactement trois semaines que vous n'êtes pas sortis de la tour, depuis le départ de Mlle Potts

- Tu étais obligé de me le rappeler ...

- C'est ma fonction monsieur

- Mets toi hors circuit, je ne veux plus t'entendre

- Bien monsieur

Tony passablement irascible, attrapa son verre sur la table et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

Il n'avait rien à perdre, et si Loki désirait le tuer, qu'il en soit ainsi.

Arrivé devant l'entrée, il eut beaucoup de mal à reconnaître son ennemi, qui ne ressemblait plus du tout à ce qu'il avait connu.

Il ouvra cependant la porte, et Loki leva enfin les yeux de ses chaussures de misère

- Loki ...


	7. Une proposition gravée dans sa mémoire

- Iron Man ... La proposition tient toujours ?

- De quoi parles tu ?

Loki désigna le verre de Tony du doigt

- La proposition tient toujours ?

- Que viens tu faire ici ? Tu n'as pas d'autres planètes sur lesquelles tu serais tenté de prendre le pouvoir ?

- La proposition tient toujours ?

- Tu comptes me répondre ou faire la sourde oreille ?

- La proposition tient toujours ?

- Est ce que je dois aller mettre mon armure ? Tu comptes encore te mettre en colère ?

Un peu énervé, Loki répète encore :

- La proposition tient toujours ?

- Tu es un pantin ou quoi ? Arrête de répéter la même phrase et réponds moi. Que viens tu foutre ici, à New York, devant ma tour ?

- La proposition tient toujours ?

- Mais de quoi parles tu enfin ?

Loki soupira

- La dernière fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, vous m'aviez proposé un verre. J'aimerais accepter cette offre, si elle tient toujours.

- La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu te tenais aux côtés de ton frère, enchaîné et tu es parti avec lui pour Asgard. Alors je répète une dernière fois ma question avant de t'expulser d'ici ; que viens -tu foutre ici ?

- Il n'y a nulle part où je puisse aller, New York est la seule chose que je connais sur Terre.

- Mais pourquoi es tu ici ?

- J'ai été chassé.

- JARVIS ... JARVIS ! remets toi en marche !

Tony tapa dans son oreillette jusqu'à entendre la voix mécanique de son assistant.

- Oui monsieur ?

- Fais un scan complet.

- Bien monsieur

Pendant les deux minutes que dura le scan, Loki garda les yeux sur le trottoir et Tony l'observa. Il n'avait plus rien du Dieu qu'il avait auparavant été, il n'était plus rien, plus qu'une loque.

- Scan terminé. Je ne détecte rien, si ce n'est le bruit d'un cœur qui bat.

- En es tu sur JARVIS ?

- Positivement sur monsieur, il n'y a plus aucune trace de l'énergie divine de monsieur Loki en lui.

Tony regarde Loki ou ce qu'il en restait. A vrai dire, sans savoir pourquoi, il le plaignait. L'homme pourtant inhumain, arrogant et envieux qui s'était tenu devant lui il y a quelques mois n'était plus là, d'aucune façon, encore dans ce corps se tenant devant lui.

Loki était seul, aussi seul que pouvait l'être Tony depuis le départ de sa bien aimée. Il attrapa alors la manche du haut de Loki et le poussa à rentrer dans la tour.

Ils prirent ensemble la direction de l'ascenseur et montèrent jusqu'au salon où auparavant Loki avait été défait.

C'était l'un des étages en meilleur état de la tour. Après le cyclone Loki, Tony avait du tout faire reconstruire ; cela avait pris du temps et ce n'était pas encore terminé. Mais à la suite de son règlement de compte avec le Mandarin, il s'était retrouvé sans maison.

Certes, avec la fortune qu'il possédait, il aurait pu en acheter des centaines d'autres ressemblantes sur la côté, mais quand Pepper lui avait dit qu'elle partait, il n'avait voulu qu'une chose : vivre dans un endroit où sa présence avait été et semblait resté, ne serait-ce qu'un tant soit peu.


	8. Une offre qu'il ne pouvait refuser

Etant donné que j'ai eu droit, encore à une review, voilà un nouveau chapitre pour vous contenter :D

J'en suis au niveau écriture au chapitre 13, l'histoire avance doucement mais surement. Sinon, pour ce qui est du rating, j'ai mis le plus extrême parce que je ne sais pas encore bien jusque où cette histoire va aller, alors je prévois ^^

Pour ce qui est de la publication des chapitres, je ne publierais pas de chapitres tant que je n'en ai pas encore deux sous la main à vous fournir. Ce qui veut dire que pour l'instant, je peux vous publier jusqu'au chapitre 11. J'espère que l'écriture continuera d'aller à ce rythme, et dans ce cas, vous aurez des chapitres souvent, ce que j'espère pour vous.

Voilà, s'il y a des questions, les reviews et les messages sont fait pour ça.

Je vous embrasse et après tout ce bla-bla vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre.

Enjoy !

* * *

Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé, Tony demanda ce qu'il préférait, Loki ne connaissait rien au breuvage humain, alors Stark décida de lui servir un whisky, et il s'en resservit un.

Il s'assit à côté de l'ancien dieu et ils burent, ensemble, petit à petit, sans échanger un mot ou un son.

Une fois le verre fini, Loki le posa sur la table basse et se leva.

- Que fais tu ?

- Je m'en vais

- Mais tu n'as nulle part où aller

- Peu importe, je ne vais pas te demander l'hospitalité ... ce serait inconvenant ... moi qui est à demi détruit cette tour

- Que t'est il arrivé Loki ? Tu n'es plus le même

- Tu crois ? dit-il d'un ton sarcastique rieur à Iron Man

Tony sourit ; au moins il n'avait pas perdu son humour.

- Tu n'as plus ta baguette bleue de la destinée avec toi?

- Tu veux rire ! Je ne l'avais déjà plus quand j'ai quitté Midgard la dernière fois.

- Dommage rigola Tony, maintenant que j'ai à nouveau un corps opérationnel sans machine, il souleva son T-shirt et malgré la marque bien présente, il n'y avait plus aucune trace du réacteur bleu qui l'empêchait avant de mourir, tu pourrais me contrôler

- C'est en effet bien triste, j'aurais aimé pouvoir faire de toi ma marionnette Iron Man, ça aurait été délicieux

Loki se lécha les lèvres, bizarrement.

- Tu ne vas pas partir Loki, je t'offre l'hospitalité. Tu vois, pas besoin de demander.

- Pourquoi tant de gentillesse de ta part ?

- Je n'ai personne avec qui passer mon temps et à vrai dire, je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui doit rester seul très longtemps, ça fait des dégâts. Alors, reste, je t'en prie.

- Je suis un vrai fardeau Stark

- Pas plus que moi c'est sur !

Loki rigola après tout il n'avait rien à perdre rien de plus que ce qu'il avait déjà perdu. Il hocha la tête et se rassit dans le canapé.

- Je te fais visiter ?

- Je viens juste de m'asseoir …

- ça fais trois semaines que je suis assis en permanence, alors tu vas être un hôte super gentil, lever tes fesses et me suivre Loki

- Bien, monsieur Stark, dit il d'un ton railleur.

- Appelle moi Tony s'il te plaît

- Monsieur Stark te dérange ?

- Tu n'imagines pas combien. Au fait quel est est ton nom de famille ?

- Aucun.

- Bien, monsieur Aucun, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Tony tendit son bras vers l'ascenseur, Loki se leva.

- D'accord, je t'appellerais Tony espèce d'armure scintillante

- Attends de voir, je l'ai refaite, elle est encore plus scintillante

Ils rigolèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

* * *

Si vous avez des propositions de musique pouvant aller avec l'histoire, et donc qui me motiverais à écrire, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.  
J'écris toujours en musique et pour l'instant je n'ai que 3-4 chansons qui tourne en boucle quand j'écris :p


	9. Une visite insolite

Ce soir, je suis de** super humeur** et je suis ravie de vous annoncer que j'ai déjà plus de dix chapitres d'avance !

Vous habituez pas trop à ce que je sois prolifique, c'est assez rare malheureusement.

Mais en attendant, voilà le chapitre 9 pour votre plus grand plaisir.  
Enjoy !

* * *

Ils descendirent au sous-sol où Tony avait son garage, Loki demanda à quoi servez toutes ces boites de ferraille. Tony lui dit qu'il lui apprendrait à conduire. Ils remontèrent, visitèrent les différents laboratoires de Stark, Loki ayant un intérêt particulier pour l'étage où Tony encombrait ses documents sur le SHIELD et Avengers.

- Tu penses pouvoir nous doubler sans tes pouvoirs ?

Loki ne répondit pas, cela lui rappelait à quel point il n'avait plus rien à faire, comme il se sentait inutile.

La visite se continua en silence, Tony essayant de faire sourire son hôte qui ne faisait que lui répondre des oui oui à peine audible à toutes les explications de l'homme de fer.

Ils retournèrent au salon principal, et Loki se servit lui même un verre et le vida d'une traite.

- Si toi aussi tu te mets à boire, je vais devoir faire de sacrés réserves pour que l'on tienne.

- Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire après tout.

- On te trouvera bien un truc qui te plaira pour occuper tes journées.

- Je ne sais pas, néanmoins merci Stark de ton accueil. Si cela ne te gène pas, où pourrais-je trouver un lit. J'ai beaucoup voyagé ces dernières semaines et j'avoue que le siège d'une voiture n'est pas très confortable.

- Je vais t'allouer un étage entier. Ainsi, tu ne seras pas obligé de supporter ma présence chaque jour …

- Ta présence ne me dérange pas, au contraire. Ça m'évite de réfléchir.

Tony réprima son envie stupide de faire un câlin ou une tape amicale sur l'épaule de l'ancien dieu. Il avait l'air si triste. Il lui donna l'étage 43, qui était composé d'un salon-cuisine, une chambre et une salle de bains. Il le prévient que la cuisine n'était pas rempli mais qu'il ferrait faire ça le lendemain à la première heure.

Il lança un dernier regard à l'ancien dieu, seul au milieu de la pièce centrale. Loki lui répondit d'un demi sourire et d'un léger salut et les portes de la boite de métal se refermèrent.

Tony remonta à son étage à lui, 47, où se trouvait son immense chambre-salle de travail.

- JARVIS ?

- Oui monsieur ?

- Garde un œil à l'étage 43, au cas où il est besoin d'aide.

- Ce sera fait monsieur.

Tony se déshabilla, prit un dernier verre, et le but en caleçon, regardant une fois de plus les habitants de New York qui vivaient une vie semblait il trépidante.

Le bruit si spécifique de la boite métallique sonna, Tony se retourna. Loki était là, une serviette autour de ses hanches, l'air perdu.

- Stark …

- Oui ? Il y a un problème ?

- On fait comment sur Terre pour enlever les poils ?

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Je n'ai plus de magie, et cette chose sur mon visage me dérange totalement mais je ne sais pas comment l'enlever.

* * *

Je préviens à l'avance, l'histoire va être** très très très longue**, car il faut bien que les deux personnages s'apprivoisent et vu leurs caractères, on en a pour un moment. :p  
Donc ne vous étonnez pas s'ils ne deviennent pas proches tout de suite ;)


	10. Ce T-shirt

En fait ce soir je suis trop heureuse, mon ex est définitivement un bâtard et je suis contente de l'avoir jetée.

BREF je vais pas vous raconter ma vie non plus mais du coup, j'ai envie de vous donner un peu de bonheur, avec un nouveau chapitre.

Enjoy !

* * *

Tony posa son verre à moitié vide sur la table, Loki se précipita dessus et Tony l'emmena dans sa salle de bains et l'assit sur la cuvette des toilettes.

- Ne bouge pas, je vais te raser. Mais la prochaine fois, tu le fais tout seul

- Parce que tu penses sans doute que ça me fais plaisir de te demander de l'aide Stark ?

- Tony, s'il te plaît.

- Je n'y arrive pas, ça ne te correspond … tellement pas ! Loki fit son sourire malicieux si spécial et unique.

- Essaye quand même.

Ils échangèrent de nombreux rires quand Tony étala la mousse sur le visage du brun ténébreux aux cheveux longs. Il fit d'abord remarquer à quel point cette substance était froide, puis désagréable. Mais au moment où Tony approcha le rasoir, il se tut. Tony était très appliqué dans sa tache, ce qui étonna Loki, qui ne put s'empêcher de le regarder faire avec passion.

Après ce moment étrange, les deux anciens ennemis décidèrent de prendre un dernier verre ensemble.

- Merci bien, je ne me sens pas encore tout à fait moi même mais c'est mieux déjà !

- Si tu as besoin de changer d'habits, n'hésite pas, je dois bien en avoir un ou deux à ta taille.

- Ça m'étonnerait, tu es bien plus court que moi Tony

L'homme de fer sourit, il l'avait appelé Tony spontanément.

- Chiche ?

- Bien sur, toujours.

Tony sortit alors de ses placards des dizaines de T-shirt, de pantalons, de chemises, de costumes et laissa le dieu de la malice faire son choix. Il récupéra des vêtements principalement verts, mais également violets, noirs et le T-shirt Black Sabbath qu'Iron Man portait la première fois qu'il avait discuté.

En effet, les habits furent trop courts, les chemises rentrant à peine dans les pantalons, eux mêmes s'arrêtant avant les chevilles. Tony rit énormément, excepté quand Loki sortit de la salle de bain, portant un jean partiellement troué et son T-shirt de Black Sabbath. Lui qui l'avait toujours vu vêtu de cuir, reconnu enfin en lui l'homme mesquin et drôle qu'il était.

- Je crois que tu es bon pour du shopping si tu veux ressembler à quelque chose !

- Shopping ?

- Acheter des affaires

- Avec quel argent ?

- Le mien évidemment ! J'en ai tellement que je n'ai pas encore assez d'œuvres caritatives à qui en donner je reste si riche malgré toutes mes donations, dit-il en jouant faussement le modeste

- Tu es à ce point riche que tu penses à m'acheter quelque chose ? J'ai des goûts de luxes tu sais !

- Je me doute, un dieu veut toujours le meilleur !

Ils rirent, un nouveau verre dans la main. Loki garda le T-shirt et le pantalon à moitié défoncé d'Iron Man sur lui. Tony avait remit un pantalon depuis que Loki était arrivé à son étage plus tôt dans la soirée. Loki remercia Tony un petit peu éméché, ils se serrèrent la main, et se dirent au lendemain.

Tony s'allongea sur son canapé, avec un dernier verre. Définitivement, il était complètement alcoolique.

- JARVIS ?

- Rappelle moi de te faire une liste de courses pour le livreur demain. Et en attendant, montre moi.

- Vous montrer quoi monsieur ?

- Tu sais très bien

JARVIS alluma l'écran, et la vidéo de surveillance du 43ème étage s'alluma. Loki était allongé dans son lit, portant le T-shirt de Tony, dormant comme un bienheureux.

Un sourire eut le temps de fleurir sur les lèvres d'Iron Man avant qu'il s'endorme sur le canapé.


	11. Un amour naissant pour la Terre

Merci Marion, Erika, Marniie, Sasha pour vos reviews :)

ça fais toujours plaisir de voir que son travail est apprécié (oui, pour moi écrire est un vrai travail, que je savoure et que j'adore !)

J'ai hâte que vous lisiez la suite et que vous me donniez votre avis.

Voilà un chapitre de plus,

Enjoy !

* * *

Loki se réveilla, dans un lit plutôt confortable. Il mit quelques minutes à se rappeler où il était. Il attrapa son pantalon et à peine mit, se précipita à l'étage 47.

Tony n'était pas encore réveillé, il bavait un peu sur son coussin. Loki trouva cela très drôle, et son fou rire fut la cause du vif réveil de Stark.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller

- Avec tout l'alcool que je bois , c'est JARVIS qui doit me réveiller d'habitude. Je préfère mille fois ton rire. D'ailleurs … JARVIS !

-Oui monsieur ?

- Prends note, liste de courses : café, whisky, apéritif et olives en grande quantité. Non enlève les olives, on en aura plus besoin, et tout le reste, il se débrouillera le petit, il connaît mes goûts. Dis lui également de venir tout déposer à 17h.

-Bien monsieur

- Tu bois quelque chose le matin ?

- Je n'en ai pas l'habitude.

- Bon, tu vas goûter ma deuxième boisson préféré et ma drogue quotidienne

- Ta drogue ?

- Ce n'est pas une vraie, enfin … presque … Le café

Tony servit deux tasses et ils se retrouvèrent encore une fois assis sur le canapé, regardant le soleil perçant à travers la baie vitrée.

- En avant pour le shopping ?

- Allons-y ! C'est toi qui paye après tout !

Tony enfila une chemise et un pantalon quelconque et ils descendirent au sous-sol. Ils prirent l'Aston Martin rouge à peine voyante. Ils firent différents magasins, avec différents genres de vêtements. Loki aimait tout ce qui était classe et globalement, il fit acheter à Tony que des chemises, certes de beaucoup de couleurs : vertes, violettes, bleues, grises, à pois, à carreaux, rouges et noires. Les pantalons furent plus classiques, tous noirs, bleus ou gris, bien coupés. Loki demanda une veste, le froid n'étant pas vraiment son meilleur ami désormais, et ils en achetèrent une en cuir noir, à sa taille ce qui lui allait parfaitement. Le contact du cuir lui rappela Asgard, et il sourit.

Ils mangèrent chinois, Loki trouvant cela bizarre au niveau de la texture, mais bon. Il adora les raviolis vapeurs et en avala plus de vingt à la suite. Tony fut même obligé d'en ramener à la tour, Loki ne voulant désormais manger plus que ça.

- Mais tu n'as encore rien goûté de la nourriture humaine. Les marshmallows, les caramels, le saumon, le caviar, les shawarmas, l'agneau et tout le reste !

- Peu importe, aujourd'hui je veux manger ça !

Tony désespéré, appela son barbier une fois rentré. L'ancien dieu fut examiné avec soin, et le barbier lui donna des conseils et les gestes appropriés ainsi qu'un vrai rasoir. Loki était désormais plus proche d'un humain que de l'homme des cavernes qu'il était encore le jour où il était apparu devant la tour Stark. Il avait adoré la balade en voiture, décapotable bien sur, et Tony lui promis de l'aider pour qu'il puisse avoir lui aussi un moyen de locomotion terrestre.

Alors que cette magnifique journée allait se terminer joyeusement, Tony fit une gaffe.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire plus tard ?

- De quoi ?

- Tu veux regarder un film, écrire, lire, construire, étudier, aller dans un bar autre chose ?

- Je ne sais absolument pas ce que tu me proposes là ; tu t'en rends bien compte, non ?

Tony eut un sourire triste, Loki avait beaucoup à apprendre avant d'être un homme fonctionnel.

- Je vais à mon étage, ne viens pas me déranger, sous aucun prétexte !

Loki était furieux, du moins semblait-il. Il se sentait finalement bête, ignorant de tout ce qui concernait cette nouvelle vie

* * *

Explication : !

JARVIS sera toujours écrit ainsi, car c'est un acronyme.

J'imagine également que c'est redondant qu'à chaque fois JARVIS réponde "Oui monsieur", mais je rappelle que c'est une intelligence artificielle, elle a donc des codes à respecter.

Voilà, si quelque chose ne vous semple pas clair, que vous voulez des précisions, n'hésitez pas à demander, je serais ravie de répondre et d'utiliser mon temps de révisions pour répondre (oui, je cherche absolument toutes les solutions pour échapper à mes révisions qui arrivent à grand pas, et vont faire mal !)

Au prochain chapitre tout le monde ;)


	12. L'ignorance n'est jamais une bénediction

- JARVIS ?

- Oui monsieur ?

- Je veux tout savoir.

- Tout savoir de quoi ?

- Tout, cette planète, son histoire, ses techniques, ses rituels, ses religions, ses cultures, ses façons de penser …

- ça va prendre du temps

- Ce n'est pas important, je dois savoir.

- Bien, je vous fais une synthèse. Cela va prendre quelques minutes. Vous devriez vous servir du café il va vous en falloir beaucoup pour tenir le coup.

- Comment fait-on ça ?

- Voilà comment faire.

Loki lut le tutoriel que l'IA lui afficha, puis il se mit au turbin. Une fois la cafetière pleine, il se posa sur le canapé, fouilla la table basse. Il y trouva du papier et de quoi écrire.

- JARVIS ?

- Oui monsieur ?

- Tout ceci reste entre nous, pas un mot à Anthony

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Je ne veux pas qu'il sache à quel point je suis ignorant. Garde ça pour toi, je t'en prie

- Bien, mais si vous faîtes quelque chose contre le bien commun, je devrais le signaler

- Bien entendu, je m'en doute. As tu fini ?

- Presque monsieur

- Dépêche toi

- Je suis une machine monsieur, pas un être humain. Je ne peux pas aller plus vite que la musique.

- Que la musique ?

- C'est une expression monsieur.

- Fais alors la liste des expressions communes et celle qu'Anthony utilisent je veux comprendre quand on me parle

- Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier auprès de moi

- Bien !

- On commence ?

- J'ai de quoi noter, cela devrait aller.

- Il vous faudra plus de papier que ça

- J'ai une excellente mémoire

- Parfait

Et JARVIS lança la projection. Ils commencèrent par l'histoire et cela prit toute la soirée. A l'aube, ils en étaient à la fin de l'Ancien Régime en Europe et à l'indépendance des Etats-Unis.

- JARVIS ? Faisons une pause. Réveille moi dans quelques heures et nous continuerons où nous en étions

- Bien monsieur

Loki se déshabilla totalement et se coucha nu, la tête bien remplie.

- JARVIS !

- Oui Anthony ?

- Que fait-il ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire

- Pardon ?

- Il m'a demandé le silence. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il va bien, qu'il dort pour l'instant et qu'il risque de rester enfermer seul quelques jours encore. S'il se passe quelque chose d'inhumain, vous serez prévenu, bien sur !

- Parfait ! Même ma propre création est contre moi !


	13. Humain à 100 pour 100

Les jours se suivirent et se ressemblèrent.

Loki travaillait à partir de 11h et cela jusqu'à l'aube. Puis il montait au grand salon, se préparait à manger grâce à l'aide précieuse de JARVIS puis déjeunait dans sa chambre, et se couchait.

Tony quant à lui, buvait, s'énervait contre JARVIS qui refusait désormais de lui montrer la vidéosurveillance de l'étage 43, pestait contre son incapacité propre à construire quelque chose de valable. Il détruisit même une de ses armures, la colère et la rage animant son corps. Il ne faisait plus rien à part boire, être en colère et essayer de bricoler.

Ses pensées étaient entièrement fixés sur Loki, ses manigances et son bien-être, Tony n'était plus bon à rien il ruminait en permanence.

- JARVIS, on en est où ?

- Environ 80% de tout ce que vous avez demandé

- Je ferrais bien une visite à Tony. Ça fait combien de temps ?

- 4 jours monsieur

- C'est long pour un humain ?

- Un humain normal, non. Mais pour Anthony, vu le mauvais état dans lequel il est, ça fait long sans avoir de nouvelles.

- Il est où ?

- 47ème étage, dans sa chambre

- Il dort ?

- Non, il rumine à moitié réveillé

- C'est de l'ironie ?

- Vous apprenez vite ! Oui il dort. Je suis taquin, excusez-moi, j'ai été modelé à l'image de mon créateur.

- J'entends ça. Je vais aller le réveiller

- Bon courage monsieur

- Merci

Loki, à peine arrivé au 47ème étage, lança une grande cafetière et prépara de quoi grignoter.

Il posa tout ça sur la table de séjour et se dirigea vers la chambre. Tony semblait dans un état pitoyable, complètement nu, la couverture par terre, et un verre vide sur la table de chevet.

- Anthony … Réveille toi !

Loki lui toucha l'épaule et le secoua un peu.

- Eum … oh ma tête !

- Tu t'es cogné ?

- Non j'ai trop bu espèce d'imbécile de dieu

Loki ne dit rien

- Pardon … je voulais pas …

- Pas grave, il va bien falloir que je m'y fasse

- J'imagine …

- Café ?

- Volontiers ! Tu as le temps ou tu retournes direct te cacher à ton étage que je t'ai alloué ?

- J'ai du temps devant moi, pourquoi ça ?

- Cela te dit que je te montre comment marche mes armures ?

- Avec plaisir, cela m'instruira.

- Ça, il y a pas de doute.

Ils emportèrent leurs tasses avec eux et descendirent dans les étages inférieurs. Tony enfila son casque sur la tête de Loki.

- Regardes ! JARVIS ? Met en route Iron Man 74

- Bien monsieur, vos désirs sont des ordres.

- Maintenant, tu m'obéis ?

- Toujours à votre service !

Et JARVIS afficha devant les yeux d'un Loki consterné tous les paramètres de la pièce où ils se trouvaient.

- Tu peux tout voir ?

- A peu près tout, JARVIS est programmé pour ça.

- C'est fabuleux !

- N'est ce pas ? Mon talent m'étonne moi-même parfois

- Faux modeste !

- Ça m'arrive ...

Loki se tourna sur lui-même, JARVIS affichant de nouvelles informations. Loki passa sa main devant le casque et JARVIS afficha tout ses paramètres vitaux.

- C'est vraiment extraordinaire ! JARVIS ? Tu peux détecter n'importe quoi ?

- Presque monsieur.

- Tu aimes ?

- C'est vraiment génial Tony, tu es un foutu petit génie talentueux.

JARVIS afficha le taux d'énergie extraterrestre de Loki à l'écran, parmi les autres paramètres. Mais Loki ne vit que ça, 0%. Un peu déprimé, il enleva le casque et le posa dans les mains de Tony.

- Merci beaucoup Tony

Loki se dirigea vers la machine en fer.

- Tu pars déjà te réfugier dans ta chambre ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais de nouveau 100% disponible pour toi dans quelques jours.

Et les portes se fermèrent sur le sourire de l'ancien dieu de la malice, laissant un Tony perplexe, son casque entre ses mains.


	14. Apprivoiser l'homme de fer

Loki arriva à son étage, le sourire au visage.

- JARVIS ?

- Oui monsieur ?

- Lance la suite

- Bien monsieur.

Loki s'allongea sur le canapé, les pieds sur les accoudoirs. Il prit son carnet de notes dans les mains et regarda le diaporama avec intérêt.

- Nous commençons un nouveau chapitre, l'art et la culture.

- Bien, je prends note, vas-y !

Et les livres, auteurs et pièces de théâtre du patrimoine universel défilèrent sous ses yeux, il nota quelques noms et quelques œuvres qu'il souhaitait lire plus tard. La période romantique lui plut particulièrement, cette idée de tergiverser des pages et des pages sur les sentiments d'un personnage troublé, dont les sentiments chamboule chacune de ses croyances.

Ils passèrent ensuite à la peinture, et Loki fut impressionné comment des coups de pinceaux pouvaient donner de si belles choses, de si beaux détails. Il demanda souvent à JARVIS de mettre le diaporama/cours sur pause, notant des œuvres qu'il voulait voir en vrai, pouvoir contempler les traits de l'artiste et sa passion.

- Monsieur Loki ?

- JARVIS ?

- Vu que vous semblez intéressé, je propose que vous demandiez à Mr Stark de vous emmener au musée, il y en a un très bon à New-York. Vous pourriez trouver votre bonheur là-bas.

- Je note JARVIS, mais maintenant continue.

- Bien monsieur

Quand arriva les impressionnistes et Picasso, Loki fit accélérer JARVIS n'en pouvant plus de toutes ses données qu'il devaient emmagasiner. Il lui demanda de passer aux expressions, voulant s'exprimer comme un vrai terrien au plus vite.

- JARVIS ? On a fini

- Que je sache.

- Bien, commande au dernier restaurant où on a mangé avec Tony la dernière fois

- Je commande quoi ?

- Peu importe, de quoi manger pour deux.

- Pour deux ?

- Je vais aller trouver Tony. Où est-il d'ailleurs ?

- Avec ces voitures, il me snobe.

- Tu n'aimes pas ça ?

- Je me demande.

Loki rigola fort.

- J'y vais !

Loki arriva en quelques secondes au rez de chaussée, le bruit lui prit la tête.

- Tony hurla t'il. Tony !

- Quoi ?

- J'ai commandé à manger, alors si tu voulais bien arrêter ton bricolage, le livreur devraitêtre là d'ici peu de temps. Et j'ai une proposition à te faire !

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'emmènerais demain au MOMA ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu peux arrêter de répéter quoi sans cesse !

- Attends, j'éteins la machine !

Tony arrêta la machine infernale qui faisait un bruit d'enfer, et regarda Loki.

- Comment tu connais le MOMA ?

- Je m'instruis, cela te dérange ?

- Non, absolument pas. Ça m'étonne juste.

- Je ne vais pas ruminer toute ma vie contre Odin quand même …

Loki repensa à la dernière entrevue avec son père adoptif :

_- Ta punition a été décidé à l'unanimité Loki_

_- L'unanimité ? Entre toi, ta conscience, ton cœur inexistant et ta barbarie ?_

_- Tu seras humain pour le reste de tes jours et banni à jamais d'Asgard_

_- Banni à jamais ? Loki cria. Comme Thor l'a été ? Il n'a jamais été vraiment banni, n'est ce pas père ? Il cracha le dernier mot, avec tout le dégoût que lui provoquait Odin._

_- Toi tu le seras._

_- Tu n'es rien pour moi, et ton autorité, je lui chie dessus Père de toute chose ! Ou devrais-je dire père du néant, de la barbarie, et du massacre !_

_- Adieu Loki, fils de Laufey_

- Ce ne serait pas très sain quand même

- Certes ...


	15. Fausse modestie et indiscrétions

2 nouveaux followers, excellent !  
Pour fêter ça, un nouveau chapitre ;

Enjoy !

* * *

Les deux hommes remontèrent au salon principal, et JARVIS prévient de l'arrivée imminente du livreur. Tony se dirigea vers le bar, et se servit un nouveau whisky. Loki lui prit le verre des mains et versa le contenu dans l'évier.

- Mais … que fais tu ?

- Tu vas arrêter de boire Tony, ça te rend complètement inutile.

- Je fais encore ce que je veux dans ma tour que je sache !

- Non !

Le bip de l'ascenseur résonna.

- Livraison pour Mr Stark.

Le livreur se sentit mal à l'aise à peine rentré dans la pièce. Tony fusillait Loki du regard, qui lui rendait bien en le crucifiant sur place des yeux. Tony tourna les yeux vers lui, son regard meurtrier se calma et il s'avança vers lui, lui donna des billets et prit le sac de nourriture. Le livreur n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour repartir d'où il venait, avec empressement.

- Loki, commença Tony … je t'ai accueilli chez moi mais tu n'as aucun droit de me dire ce que je dois faire ou pas. Je suis un grand garçon et j'assume toutes les conséquences de mes actes

- Tu es la seule personne que je connaisse, évite de mourir à cause de cette merde

- Ma diva préférée s'inquiéterait-elle pour son protecteur ?

- Je ne suis pas une diva, juste un humain débile

- Tu es peut-être humain, mais certainement pas débile Loki. On mange ?

- Oui

Comme à leur habitude, ils n'échangèrent pas un mot durant le repas, se passant les plats à peine. Loki se réserva les raviolis vapeurs qu'il engouffra dans sa bouche. Tony rit, voyant Loki la bouche pleine essayé de faire rentrer encore un ravioli entre ses lèvres.

- Il va falloir que tu apprennes à manger où je ne pourrais jamais te sortir Loki

- Trop peur du ridicule Stark ?

- Tu vas pas recommencer avec mon nom de famille ? Tony c'est mieux déclama t'il avec emphase

- Oh … si peu dit-il avec dédain

- Je peux te poser une question indiscrète sur ta dernière visite sur Terre?

- Pourquoi pas, j'ai rien à perdre de toute façon

- Si, je pourrais t'expulser de chez moi si ta réponse n'est pas pertinente ...

- Toi, Iron Man, tu expulserais un pauvre homme sans défense hors de chez toi ?

Il posa son carton de raviolis sur la table et se retourna, face à Tony avant de déclarer :

- Je n'y crois pas une seconde !

- Tu devrais. Enfin … pourquoi t'es tu rendu à Stuttgart quand je suis arrivé ?

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

- Oui. Je veux dire … si ton plan était de te rendre sur le vaisseau où nous étions tous et de mettre en pétard Hulk, pourquoi ne t'es tu pas rendu directement à Captain America ?

- Tu avais plus la classe … j'avais comme qui dirait … un certain respect pour toi. C'est vrai quoi, arriver en fanfare sur du AC/DC c'était la grande classe !

- Je te remercie, je dois avouer que j'ai la classe en effet !

- C'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe Tony !

- Non, pas vraiment !

Ils rirent de bon cœur, Loki étant ravi d'avoir réussi à éluder la question sans répondre franchement à Tony.

- Demain, musée alors ?

- Si cela ne te dérange pas

- Au contraire, je suis ravi de t'aider à t'instruire sur notre super culture !

- Tu te sens bien, tes chevilles enflent pas trop ?

- Je devrais réussir à encore rentrer dans mon armure, au cas où je demanderais à JARVIS d'agrandir mes chaussures.

Loki rit, d'un rire étincelant. Tony le regarda se gausser sur le canapé. Il était vraiment sympathique, malgré son ancien penchant pour la destruction et le meurtre, pensa Iron Man.


	16. Rédemption

Juste avant ce chapitre, j'ai regardé le super film The Deep Blue Sea avec Hidddleston, et vraiment, il est sublime, regardez-le !

Sinon, j'ai piqué deux répliques au film, juste parce que cette scène était génial et le lien avec ce chapitre est fantastique.

Sinon, le week-end prochain sera assez chargé pour moi, je vous publierais donc surement un chapitre jeudi soir et il faudra attendre le mardi d'après pour le suivant. Mais je peux vous promettre quelque chose, les chapitres suivants sont formidables ;)

Bref, Enjoy !

* * *

- On dirait des morceaux de vaisselle.

- C'est du cubisme Tony. Tu ferrais bien de refaire ta culture si j'en connais plus que toi !

- Je préfère les impressionnistes, au moins on comprend encore ce qu'ils veulent dire !

- Tais toi, je fais ma culture artistique terrestre, et il faut que je connaisse absolument tout.

- C'est quoi cette soif de savoir que tu as tout d'un coup ?

- Chut, j'admire !

- Braque ?

- L'Art imbécile !

Loki tapa sur l'arrière de la tête de Tony. Heureusement pour eux, le musée était assez vide en ce lundi matin. Iron Man avait quand même du s'arrêter quelques fois pour signer des autographes, mais cela plaisait à Loki qui avait alors tout le temps et le loisir d'admirer des œuvres, que Tony ne se serrait pas gêné pour critiquer. Loki resta interdit devant les œuvres de Bacon, cette densité, ce trait puissant et la force des œuvres en général le laissait sans voix.

Les traits de Beckmann furent ceux qui le marquèrent le plus, cette dégénérescence et ce malheur cela le touchait tant. Cela fut surtout le cas pour le dessin Auferstehung, cette Résurrection lui semblait être un point d'ancrage par lequel commencé.

Pas encore rassasié, Loki demanda à Tony d'aller au MMOA.

- Tu veux vraiment me traîner dans les pires endroits de New York ?

- Les pires ? Les meilleurs au contraire ! Tout cet profusion de sentiment, d'art, de peinture, c'est tellement … excitant, révélateur, beau, fantastique !

- Bon … D'accord pour le MMOA, mais seulement si ce soir, on fait ce que je veux, et tu n'as pas le droit de refuser, quoi que je propose.

- C'est traître comme offre, en gros, quoi que tu dises je suis foutu !

- Mais non mon ami … faut pas voir ça comme ça, je te promets qu'on s'amusera !

- Très bien, mais filons vite au MMOA, il y a tellement de choses que je veux voir.

Loki fit ses yeux doux, ceux qu'ils faisaient auparavant à Thor, qui ne pouvait plus rien lui refuser devant ses yeux si gentils. Loki grimpa plus vite que d'habitude dans la voiture et Tony le suivit, tout sourire. Voir Loki ainsi était étonnant, lui qui le connaissait sous un jour beaucoup moins rose et beaucoup moins intéressé. Il commençait vraiment à apprécier sa compagnie au quotidien. Il n'avait dit à Loki que c'était les pires endroits juste pour le pousser à s'énerver, à vrai dire, le côté nerveux de l'ancien dieu lui manquait un peu. Il adorait les musées, auparavant. C'est vrai que maintenant, se promenait quelque part sans être aperçu était quasiment impossible pour lui c'était la raison pour laquelle il évitait les lieux publics en général.

A peine arrivé au musée, Loki traîna Tony dans tous les étages, il s'attarda à peine sur les vieux objets d'anciennes époques et fila directement à la section peinture.

Entre le Caravage, Rembrandt, Ingres, Van Gogh, Degas, Goya, Da Vinci, Delacroix, Monet et Dürer, Loki ne savait plus ou donnait de la tête. Tout lui plaisait, tout l'inspirait. Il était submergé par un flot d'émotions, il voulait tout regarder de près, et tout prendre en photo immatérielle dans son esprit.

Tony le regarda se dandiner, courir entre les œuvres, se rapprocher de près pour analyser la couche et il sourit. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il verrait le dieu du mensonge aussi heureux dans un lieu si étonnant pour lui, il n'y aurait jamais cru. Et pourtant, il avait sous les yeux un homme qui découvre le monde dans lequel il va devoir vivre, et qui commence à aimer ça.

- JARVIS ?

- Oui monsieur ?

- Mets moi en liaison avec Paint Your Own World.

- Tout de suite.

- Bonjour, Paint Your Own World, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Je voudrais vous acheter du matériel.

- Quel genre ?

- Tout ce que vous avez, pour quelqu'un de débutant et de passionné qui ne demande qu'à apprendre.

* * *

Paint You Own World n'existe pas, je viens de l'inventer.

MMOA : Metropolitan Museum of Art

MOMA : Museum of Modern Art

Je rêve de faire ce que Loki fait, ce chapitre est l'occasion de mêler une de mes passions à cette histoire : la peinture et les musées.


	17. Une idée débile

Grâce à la review de fan-de-carlisle-cullen vus avez droit à un nouveau chapitre :)

Et pour répondre à ta question c'était les deux première répliques dans le musée.  
Enjoy !

* * *

Ils passèrent par la boutique avant de partir, et Tony lui acheta tout ce qu'il demandait ce qui consistait en quelques livres de peinture, et des reproduction de certaines œuvres en taille d'affiche.

Ils chargèrent tout ça dans la voiture, et repartirent à la tour. Ils posèrent tout dans le salon de Loki, et se servirent un café à l'étage principal de vie. Tony se moqua gentillement de Loki enfantin courant dans le musée.

- J'y peux rien si tu n'es pas sensible Stark alors que moi je le suis

- Stark ? C'est quand tu es énervé contre moi que tu m'appelles par mon nom de famille ? Au moins je suis prévenu quand tu es en pétard, c'est pratique !

- Je ne suis pas en pétard, je ne comprends juste pas l'insensibilité

- Je ne suis pas insensible, juste désintéressé

- C'est bien dommage pour toi

- Je te l'accord Loki, c'est dommage. Prêt pour ce soir ?

- Prêt pour quoi ?

- Faire la fête évidemment !

- Évidemment ? Et on va fêter quoi ?

- Peu importe ! On va aller s'amuser dehors et tu vas voir, tu vas apprécier de faire n'importe quoi, de boire, de draguer.

- Draguer ?

- Oui, ça veut dire offrir des verres à une fille qui te plaît, lui dire des compliments etcetera en espérant arriver à l'étape finale où tu couches avec

- Je sais ce que ça veut dire Tony … je ne suis pas ignorant … mais je ne vois pas bien le principe, et surtout en quoi ça peut être amusant, dit il avec dédain

- C'est parce que tu n'as jamais fait la fête avec moi !

- Peut-être …

Loki était encore moins enchanté par cette soirée qu'il ne pensait l'être au départ … c'était peu dire.

Il se retrouvait avec un vrai dilemme sur les bras : dire nno à Tony alors qu'il avait promis, ou y aller et faire la tête là bas. Il se serrait bien défilé d'une autre manière, mais sans pouvoir il n'y avait aucune chance. Loki commençait à comprendre ce que JARVIS avait voulu expliquer dans le terme déprime.

- Mets toi sur ton 31, tu as une heure et on décolle !

- Super … j'y vais de ce pas

Nullement motivé, Loki remonta à son étage, et enfila une chemise verte émeraude, un pantalon noir serré, un gilet noir sur sa chemise et demanda à JARVIS de lui trouver un moyen classe d'attacher ses cheveux. Il finit par les réunir en un catogan.

Quand il retrouva Tony au 43e, l'homme habituellement en armure n'en revient pas, Loki rayonnait le charme et la confiance. Tony était presque jaloux, il ne serait pas le plus beau ce soir. L'air de dédain que Loki affichait sur son visage le rendait encore plus séduisant.

- Prêt ? Qu'on en finisse …

- Je suis presque prêt, et je te promets que ça va être bien, d'accord ? Au cas où, on pourra toujours revenir ici boire un verre tous les deux !

- On peut pas faire ça maintenant plutôt ?

- Non, on sort. Ça va me faire du bien et toi aussi si on reste trop souvent que tous les deux, il va y avoir un mort ici et je ne veux pas savoir lequel d'entre nous va réussir à tuer l'autre.

- Toi forcément, je suis sans pouvoir et sans arme

- C'est vrai que sans ta baguette scintillante bleue de la destinée, tu fais moins peur

- Ne t'ai-je jamais fait peur Stark ?

- Pas sur

Tony lui sourit de son sourire de gogol allumé, et décidément Loki trouvait que c'était une très mauvaise idée d'aller draguer comme disait Anthony.


	18. Définitivement une mauvaise idée !

J'ai eu une journée de merde, mais elle s'est bien fini, j'ai gagnée à un concours et j'ai eu une super review de la part de Tiphanoushkoushki, auquel je réponds avant de vous laisser lire ce nouveau chapitre.

D'abord, merci pour les compliments, ils font très chaud au cœur. Le fait que Tony déteint sur Loki, c'est voulu. Je suis d'accord que c'est bizarre mais il s'habitue à la vie humaine, et son seul modèle c'est Tony, alors il commence à agir comme lui, pour mieux s'intégrer ;)

Malheureusement pour moi, je ne suis pas étudiante en art, juste une foutue passionnée et comme cet élément va prendre de l'ampleur comme vous le lirez par la suite, il était important pour moi de m'étendre sur ce sujet.

Merci également à fan-de-carlisle-cullen pour sa nouvelle review, et je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec ton envie de regarder tous les films où Hiddleston a joué, il est vraiment bon même s'il a peu tourné. Je t'encourage à lire Shakespeare, personnellement ça a été une de mes principales inspirations quand j'ai écris ma pièce de théâtre il y a de ça presque 3 ans (le temps passe vite, j'ai l'impression que c'était encore hier) !

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira à tous/toutes.  
Enjoy.

* * *

La boîte de nuit où Tony avait décidé de se rendre était bien connu des grands de ce monde. Très élitiste, on y rentrait seulement si on connaissait déjà un membre, qu'on était parrainé et qu'on payait une cotisation annuelle. Cela pouvait sembler beaucoup mais à New York ces petites mesures étaient la seule chose qui permettait à Tony de s'amuser sans être accosté par des fans toutes les dix secondes.

La boîte était pleine de mannequins toutes plus refaites que les autres. Même Loki qui ne connaissait pas ce milieu ne se laissa pas avoir par les faux semblants, il lui semblait qu'il était rentré en enfer. La musique était forte, l'éclairage tape à l'œil et fatiguant. Le pire endroit sur Terre, pas besoin de chercher plus loin il l'avait trouvé.

Il sortit tout de suite par l'arrière porte, et respira à grandes bouffées.

- Bordel, quelle folie de m'emmener là dedans !

- Toi non plus tu n'aimes pas les endroits confinés et bruyants ?

- Je préfère largement le calme.

Loki s'assit sur le rebord, à côté d'un jeune homme au look extrêmement efféminé, pourtant il n'y avait pas photo, c'était bien un homme.

- Tu veux une cigarette ?

Loki réfléchit quelques secondes, il se rappelait de ce mot, JARVIS lui avait dit quelque chose du genre : moyen humain pour se détresser, mais est nocif.

- Pourquoi pas, après tout, j'ai rien de mieux à faire.

Loki attrapa ce petit tube que lui tendit le jeune homme, et le regarda faire. Apparemment il fallait avaler la fumée. Il essaya le goût était dégueulasse mais en effet, Loki ne sut pas si c'était le fait d'être sorti de la boite ou cette fumée bizarre, mais il se sentait plus détendu d'un coup.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

Loki réfléchit, il avait faillir dire son nom mais ne sachant pas ce que les humains savaient sur lui, il trouva plus judicieux de prendre un nom plus humain.

- Louis et toi ?

- Bill.

- Enchanté Bill.

- De même

- Que fais-tu ici si cela ne te plaît pas ?

- Ça ne me déplaît pas toujours, mais aujourd'hui n'est pas mon jour on va dire. Et toi ?

- Un ami m'a traîné là. Je n'avais jamais essayé, et franchement je pense que ce sera la dernière fois.

- Faut pas dire ça, ça a son charme ne t'inquiète pas ça vient avec le temps. La première fois j'ai détesté. Je suis pas resté trois minutes avant de ressortir.

- C'est exactement ce que je viens de faire, rigola Loki

- Si tu veux, je vais nous chercher des verres et on continue de discuter !

- Volontiers !

Bill écrasa sa cigarette, et rentra. À peine fut-il sorti que Tony arriva.

- Loki … tu étais là … je t'avais perdu de vue quelques secondes et tu n'étais déjà plus là. Je me suis demandé ce qui s'était passé.

- Je suis sorti prendre l'air

- Tu fumes ?

- Non … enfin je viens d'essayer pour voir quoi !

- Ah …

Tony était essoufflé et la différence de température le frappa d'un coup.

- Je rentre, tu viens ?

- Non j'attends quelqu'un, il va me ramener à boire.

- Ah … tu t'es fait un ami, c'est bien ça !

Malgré le ton positif de Tony, son visage reflétait tout autre chose, la tristesse.

- Louis, tiens, voilà ton verre. Ah, bonjour !

- Bonjour, dit Tony avec désintérêt

- Merci Bill. A plus tard Tony.

Tony ne réagit pas au nom qu'avait donné Bill à Loki, mais fut par contre surpris par le ton glacial de Loki à son encontre.

- J'y vais alors, à tout à l'heure Loki

- Ouais, c'est ça, à tout à l'heure

Tony repartit, dépité.

- C'était ton pote ? Pourquoi il t'appelles Loki ?

- Oh ça ! C'est un surnom

- Tu sais que t'es très beau.

- Euh … merci

- Je peux t'embrasser ?

- Bill … je veux pas être méchant mais je suis pas trop sur les garçons

- S'il te plaît, ça fais tellement longtemps que j'en ai pas embrassé, je sais même plus ce que ça fait !

A cette phrase, Loki tilta. Lui non plus ne savait plus quel effet ça faisait, personne ne l'avait plus embrassé, depuis des années, ou alors sous contrainte.

- Oh et puis merde.

Loki agrippa la veste de Bill et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Et il s'étonna de trouver cela très agréable au final.

* * *

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, ceci n'est pas un crossover mais j'étais OBLIGE de le placer là lui, j'en avais trop envie.

Pardonnez-moi !

Je ne pense pas qu'il réapparaîtra mais qui sait, je n'en suis qu'au chapitre 24 au niveau de l'écriture :)


	19. Première dispute

Désolé pour le retard :) je suis super occupée entre ma déprime, et mes révisions.  
Bref, n'étant pas dans un état très positif, je vais avoir du mal à réviser, mais point positif pour vous : d'habitude quand je déprime, j'écris beaucoup.  
Enjoy !

* * *

Tony attendit d'être arrivé à la tour avant d'exploser, le voyage lui sembla extrêmement long.

- C'était quoi ce bordel Loki ? Pourquoi t'étais en pétard tout à l'heure ?

- De quoi tu parles Tony ?

- De la façon dont tu m'a parlé. Je veux bien que ça te plaisait pas de sortir mais tu n'as pas à être aussi froid avec moi. Putain quoi ! Je t'ai accueilli sous mon toit, je t'ai nourri, je t'ai aidé et tu me remercie en me parlant comme un chien dès que tu es avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Bonjour la diplomatie !

- Enfin Tony tu exagères, j'ai peut-être été un peu distant mais enfin bon, tu ne vas pas en faire tout un plat !

- Si, justement ! Je suis capable de supporter beaucoup de choses. Même quand Pepper est partie je n'ai rien dit et j'ai tout supporté. Mais putain Loki, je suis le seul être sur terre à connaître ton passé et à t'accepter quand même et c'est à ça que j'ai droit de l'indifférence, de la froideur ? Je ne suis pas un putain de chien, je mérite le respect, sale dieu de merde !

- Oh Tony ! Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme un chien et je te respectes. Je ne me serais jamais rendu si ça n'avait pas été le cas. Et au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, je ne suis pas venu à ta tour parce que tu étais la seule personne que je connaissait mais parce que j'en avait envie ! Merde alors !

- Si tu comptes me parler ainsi à chaque fois qu'une jolie fille croise ton regard, tu ferrais bien de ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole, ça ira plus vite ! Au fait c'était un mec je te rappelle !

- Et alors, si je le trouvais séduisant, en quoi ça te concerne, homme insensible ?

- Va te faire foutre dieu du mensonge !

- Toi même Iron Man !

Loki quitta le salon en furie, et rejoignit sa chambre.

- JARVIS ! Hurla t'il

- Oui, monsieur ?

- Interdit l'accès à l'étage par tous les moyens à Stark, et il n'est pas question qu'il puisse me surveiller !

- Bien.

Et Loki tomba au sol, en pleurs. Il écrasa son poing à différentes reprises par terre, abîmant le sol et surtout le dos de sa main. Il n'avais jamais aimé les disputes, et même si elle n'avait pas été très courante à Asgard, les rares auxquelles il avait participé l'avait durablement marqué. Sa mère adoptive avait beaucoup crié sur Odin mais avant même que la dispute ne se termine, ils fondaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'embrassait. S'il avait pensé une seule seconde que cette soirée aurait amené une telle dispute, il n'aurait jamais dit oui à Tony et se serait contenté du MOMA.

- JARVIS ! Cria t'il

- Oui monsieur ?

- Surveillance vidéo de l'étage 43 !

- Impossible monsieur. Loki m'a interdit de faire ça !

- Mais bordel JARVIS tu es mon IA ou la sienne ?

- Il fallait lui retirer les privilèges au début monsieur, je ne fais qu'exécuter les ordres.

- Eh bien je t'ordonne de ne plus suivre ses ordres et de me montrer !

- C'est trop tard monsieur, vous m'avez doté d'une conscience et je ne peux trahir ma parole. Vous m'avez fait ainsi.

- Merde JARVIS tu fais chier !

- Ce sera tout ?

- Non ! Demain quand le livreur sera passé, emmène Loki à l'étage 70, qu'il ne veuille ou non, fais le monter. Dis lui bien que je ne saurais pas là.

- Bien monsieur.

Tony ne prit même pas la peine de prendre un verre, il attrapa directement la bouteille et but sans retenue. Son taux d'alcoolémie monta en flèches, et après seulement quelques gorgées, il s'effondra sur le canapé, ivre mort.

* * *

Ne vous inquiétez pas, Tony va bien et il sera là au prochain chapitre.

;)


	20. Au futur grand artiste

- Monsieur Loki ?

- Oui JARVIS ?

- J'ai pour ordre de vous faire monter à l'étage 70, dès votre réveil.

- J'emmerde les ordres du milliardaire insensible !

- Si vous ne rentrez pas dans l'ascenseur de votre plein gré, je déclenche l'alarme incendie, et le seul endroit ou vous serez au calme sera cette cage en fer.

- Il n'est pas question que je le voies JARVIS, tu l'as entendu hier soir, il ne veut jamais plus que l'on se parle.

- Il ne sera pas là monsieur.S'il vous plaît, rentrez dans l'ascenseur. Je déteste déclencher cette foutue alarme.

- C'est différent alors. Bien, je me résous. Au fait JARVIS, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais jurer.

- C'est l'influence de mes deux maîtres j'imagine.

Loki pouffa en rentrant dans l'ascenseur et son fou rire ne s'arrêta que quand les portes se furent ouvertes sur l'étage n°70. L'étage était encore en travaux, de grandes bâches étaient tirés de partout et au centre de la pièce se trouvait des dizaines de toiles blanches, de différentes tailles, un pot énorme de pinceau, des crayons de toute densité et de toutes couleurs ainsi que des dizaines de carnets de croquis. Sur la plus grande toile était attachait un petit carton blanc :

« Au futur grand artiste. Tony Stark. »

Loki se sentit fléchir et ses genoux ne tardèrent pas à toucher terre.

- JARVIS ?

- Oui monsieur ?

- Depuis quand ?

- Mr Stark a appelé un magasin de fournitures artistiques hier après midi pendant votre visite du MMOA. La commande est arrivée ce matin.

- Il y a t'il des caméras à cet étage ?

- Non. Mais sachez monsieur que je n'ai plus droit de respecter vos directives en ce qui concerne la sécurité, Mr Stark a mis un nouveau protocole en marche hier soir. Je suis obligé de le laisser voir ce qu'il veut.

- Mais ici, je suis à l'abri ?

- Oui.

- JARVIS ? Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide plus tard quand je remonterais ici. Mais en attendant, tu vas délivrer un message à Anthony.

- Lequel monsieur ?

- Merci …

Loki rentra dans la boite en fer en titubant, des larmes au coin de ses yeux, le message dans sa main. Il le posa sur sa table de chevet, près de son lit. Il ouvrit ensuite son armoire, mais décidément, toutes ses affaires étaient trop belles. Il se retourna vers sa table de chevet et ouvrit le premier tiroir : ses vêtements asgardiens étaient encore là, là où il les avaient posés le premier jour où il était arrivé à la tour Stark. Il referma le tiroir et ouvrit le deuxième. Il y avait laissé ses vêtements achetés à un clodo ; ils étaient parfait. Loki les enfila et fila au 70ème.

- JARVIS ?

- Oui monsieur ?

- As-tu délivré mon message ?

- Non, pas encore. Mr Stark dort toujours.

- Alors ajoute ceci : Si tu voulais bien ne pas monter au 70ème étage cela m'arrangerait. Je ne serais pas très présent ces prochains jours, mais quand tu seras prêt à me pardonner, fais moi signe.

- Bien monsieur.

- Maintenant, apprends moi à dessiner.

Et JARVIS s'exécuta, cherchant les meilleurs cours de dessin pour son apprenti artiste.

- Mr Stark ?

- Eum … rumina un Tony encore éméché et pas du tout réveillé.

- Mr Stark ! Réveillez vous ou ce sera l'alarme incendie !

- Je suis pas sourd JARVIS, je t'avais entendu m'appeler la première fois !

- J'ai un message de la part de Mr Loki

- Lequel ? Dit un Tony qui commençait difficilement à reprendre pied dans la réalité

- "Merci. Si tu voulais bien ne pas monter au 70ème étage cela m'arrangerait. Je ne serais pas très présent ces prochains jours, mais quand tu seras prêt à me pardonner, fais moi signe."

- C'est tout ?

- Oui monsieur.

- Bon, on va dire que c'est déjà pas mal …

Tony se massa la tête, un pivert semblant percer des trous dedans.

- Merci du message JARVIS. J'ai causé des dommages hier soir ?

- Pas que je sache, à part à vous même évidemment.

- Évidemment. Bon, mettons nous au travail, mes armures ont besoin d'un bon coup de cirage. Oh, hé, JARVIS !

- Oui ?

- Délivre lui ce message : tu es déjà pardonné idiot.

- Ce sera fait.

- J'espère bien. On se retrouve dans les niveaux inférieurs IA de malheur !

- Avec plaisir monsieur.


	21. Ressurection

Personnellement j'aime pas la guimauve d'habitude mais ça arrive que je me laisse aller à ce genre de choses.

Nouveau chapitre, mais avant de vous laisser savourer cela, je voudrais vous parler d'une fanfiction que je viens de lire : elle s'appelle Noces Funèbres et concerne la relation Joker/Batman. Elle est superbe, dans tous les sens du terme. Elle est très longue mais ne perdez pas espoir, cela vaut le coup, vraiment, de perdre une bonne heure à la lecture de ce chef d'oeuvre. Courez-y !

s/9191904/1/Noces-Fun%C3%A8bres

Maintenant, place au nouveau chapitre, Enjoy !

* * *

- Monsieur Loki ?

- Oui JARVIS ?

- Message de la part de Mr Stark : "tu es déjà pardonné idiot."

- Génial, remettons nous au travail, je ne sais toujours pas dessiné un arbre proprement, j'ai beaucoup à apprendre pour devenir un bon peintre. Et encore plus si je veux être excellent.

- Vous avez déjà les bases monsieur, cela fait deux jour que vous ne vous arrêtez pas.

- Ce n'est pas suffisant !

- Peut-être que pour être bon maintenant, il faudrait que vous laissiez vos émotions prendre le dessus sur la technique

- Je n'ai pas de sentiments JARVIS, à part le dégoût et la haine

- Je suis sur que non.

- Je n'ai pas de leçons à recevoir d'une voix électronique, éteints toi et laisse moi tranquille JARVIS !

- Comme vous voudrez.

JARVIS s'éteint, laissant Loki seul, un pinceau à la main, face à une toile de 2m de haut.

- Putain, que vais-je bien pouvoir faire ?

Loki s'interrogea. Il savait qu'il ressentait quelque chose mais était dans l'incapacité de mettre un mot dessus, de le décrire. Il ouvrit les pots de peinture, déposa quelques couleurs sur sa palette et débuta à tirer des traits noirs sur la toile. Les traits commencèrent peu à peu à ressembler à un buste humain et Loki sut. Sa rédemption était là sous ses yeux, sa Résurrection était proche. Rageusement, il continua sa toile. Il y passa toute la journée et quand le soleil se coucha, il était épuisé d'avoir mis autant d'énergie dans sa peinture.

- JARVIS ?

- Oui monsieur ?

- Mets moi de la musique, il faut que je me relaxes.

- Quel genre ?

- Aucune idée. Qu'écoutes Tony quand il veut se relaxer ?

- Il ne se relaxe jamais monsieur.

- Faudrait qu'il apprennes

- Je suis bien de cet avis

- Alors mets une de ses musiques préférées.

La voix de Alice résonna à l'étage 70. Loki appréciait cette voix si singulière et rocailleuse.

- JARVIS ?

- Oui monsieur ?

- Ou en est le nouveau protocole ?

- 74 %

- Parfait, pause café alors.

Tony posa tous ses outils et se dirigea vers son bureau où trônait la grande cafetière. Le breuvage amer réchauffa son corps et lui donna des frissons. A chaque fois qu'il buvait à cet étage, il repensait au breuvage infect qu'il avait du boire quand son ARC empoisonnait son sang. Et cela lui déplaisait fortement, de ne pouvoir boire une tasse de café tranquille sans repenser à cette époque, celle où Potts était encore là, où il dormait bien, où il ne buvait pas autant.

Il décida de remonter au grand salon, pour être tranquille.

Sa première vision fut celle de Loki allongé avec aise dans le canapé, les pieds débordant des accoudoirs, qui admirait la vue.

- Si la vue te plaît tant, tu devrais descendre plus souvent de ta tour dorée princesse.

- Je suis désolé Tony, JARVIS m'avait dit que tu ne remontrais pas avant la nuit, je vais te laisser.

- Mais non reste grand débile ! Et je te signale que mon IA avait raison, la nuit tombe.

- Désolé.

- Ne t'excuse pas voyons. Alors, comment avance tes chefs d'œuvre, ça doit bien faire jours que tu n'es pas retourné dans ta chambre.

- Tu m'espionnes Tony ?

- Je veux juste savoir si tu vas bien. Tu manges au moins ?

- Je me suis fait livré du chinois un jour.

- Tu sais qu'il n'y a pas que le chinois sur terre qui soit bien ?

- Oui mais c'est rapide et pratique quand tu peins.

- Et tu peins bien ?

- Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça bien, mais c'est en bonne voie.

- Je peux voir ?

- Non ! Désolé Tony, je veux pas m'énerver contre toi, mais il n'est pas question que tu le voies tant que ce n'est pas terminé.

- Bien comme tu voudras. Ça te dit de sortir ce soir ?

- Les boites c'est vraiment pas pour moi …

- On sait jamais, tu pourrais recroiser le … Bill de l'autre fois. Mais non, ce soir restaurant, ça te dit ?

- Tu ne vas pas avoir honte de sortir avec un mec qui mange aussi mal que moi ?

- Promis que non !

- Alors, dans ce cas, pourquoi pas.

* * *

Pour le tableau Résurrection, ce thème me tenait beaucoup à cœur car le tableau original de Beckmann m'a tellement marqué quand je l'ai admiré en Allemagne, il a été ma voie de repentance et la force qui m'a poussé à avancer. Alors pourquoi ne pas joindre la réalité à la fiction ?:)

Musique : watch?v=jXZcJojTucg


	22. Panique à New-York

Nouveau chapitre, je suis de bonne humeur.

Au niveau de l'écriture j'en suis au chapitre 30 et l'histoire avance bien.

Enjoy !

* * *

Tony emmena Loki dans un dinner, qui se prit désormais de passion pour les milk-shakes et les hamburgers. N'ayant jamais rien goûté, Loki trouvait vite un met extrêmement savoureux et le mettait en tête de liste de ces préférences. Le milk-shake à l'Oréo fut son préféré, et son ventre était sur le point d'exploser quand il le finit.

- Tu veux aller au cinéma ?

- C'est là où tu payes pour regarder un film, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi pas

Une fois devant le complexe, ils mirent un certain temps à se décider. Tony penchait pour le film humoristique, Loki pour l'historique. Finalement, ils allèrent voir un film fantastique sur des petits hommes. Tony acheta un pot de pop corn et ils s'assirent au premier rang. Ils passèrent un bon moment, rigolèrent énormément, les grains de mais croquants entre leurs dents. Loki se mit à pleurer à la fin, sans raison apparente. Ses pleurs étaient bruyants, et ne semblait pas prêt de s'arrêter. Tony attrapa la main de Loki sur l'accoudoir et la serra très fort. Les larmes de Loki se calmèrent un peu mais à peine sortis de la salle, Loki se mit à questionner tous les spectateurs.

- Vous avez une cigarette ?

- Non désolé

- Et vous ?

- Non plus, je ne fume pas.

- Bordel Tony !

- Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a Loki ?

Loki était toujours en pleurs, sur le point de faire une crise de nerfs et d'imploser.

- Il me faut une putain de cigarette, là, maintenant !

- Calme toi, je vais aller t'en acheter.

- Prends en beaucoup !

- Va t'asseoir dans la voiture, je reviens dans quelques minutes, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Dépêche toi !

- Je fais au plus vite, respire !

Tony se mit à courir, tout en demandant à JARVIS de lui localiser le tabac ouvert le plus proche. Tony dévalisa le magasin et repartit avec trois sacs remplis de paquets. Il courut de nouveau pour arriver à la voiture. Loki était dans un sale état, Tony lui sortit une cigarette, l'alluma et lui donna. Loki fuma frénétiquement et à mesure que le tube se consumait sur place, Loki commençait à reprendre une respiration presque normale, qui n'était plus secouée par d'affreux sanglots. Tony démarra la voiture.

- Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

- J'en ai absolument aucune idée Tony !

Stark roula très vite, et à peine arrivé à la tour, fit passé un scan total à Loki.

- Aucun signe anormal Mr Stark, monsieur Loki se porte comme un charme

- Enfin JARVIS c'est impossible, il agonisait presque il y a dix minutes.

- C'était sans doute une crise de panique, ça arrive chez certains humains.

- Bordel ! Je suis vraiment inutile et pourri en humain !

- Ne dis pas ça, tu n'y peux rien, tu es peut-être un peu sensible, c'est tout.

- Un peu sensible ? Je suffoquais Stark !

- Oh ! Ne t'énerve pas contre moi, je n'y peux rien !

- C'est vrai … je suis navré.

- JARVIS, il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire ?

- Se promener toujours avec un sac en papier sur soi au cas où cela recommence, mais sinon, il n'y a pas de remède miracle au crises de panique.

- Le livreur de courses doit passer demain, rajoute ça sur la liste

- Bien monsieur.

- Viens Loki, je vais te faire un chocolat chaud, il paraît que ça réconforte.

- Génial … si même toi tu n'y crois pas, je suis bien dans la merde !

- Ça ne marche pas sur moi, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne vas pas apprécier.

Loki sourit à Tony, incapable de rajouter quelque chose. Il but son chocolat assis, en silence dans le grand salon.

- Je vais aller me coucher, que cette fin de journée horrible soit derrière moi. Bonne nuit Tony, et merci pour tout

- De rien, couvre toi bien et dors apaisé. Tout va bien.

- Si tu le dis, déclara t-il souriant

Loki rentra dans l'ascenseur mais n'appuya pas sur l'étage 43, mais 70. Une fois dans son atelier, il posa au sol les différents paquets. Il alluma plusieurs cigarette, qu'il laissa se consumer dans un bol. Il en fuma une cependant, et mit les mégots à part. Il récupéra les cendres et les incorpora à de la peinture blanche. Il prit ensuite son pinceau et sur une toile assez moyenne, commença à dessiner.

Une fois le dessin achevé, il reposa son pinceau et prit une feuille de son carnet de croquis sur lequel il écrit un mot. Il déposa la toile et le mot dans le salon de l'étage 47 et partit se coucher à son propre étage.


	23. Un cadeau en or

Nouveau chapitre ?  
niveau écriture j'en suis au chapitre 32 et j'adore la tournure de l'histoire, ce qui est un très bon signe.

Enjoy !

* * *

Tony se réveilla inquiet.

- JARVIS ?

- Oui monsieur ?

- Loki va bien ?

- Il dort toujours. Sa nuit a été calme.

- D'accord, merci.

- A votre service !

Il se dirigea vers le salon et découvrit une toile recouverte d'une bâche et un mot :

_« A mon protecteur,_

_Je sais que ce portait ne remplacera jamais la vraie mais s'il peut vous apporter un peu de bonheur, alors sa vocation sera remplie._

_Merci pour tout,_

_Diva Loki. »_

Tony découvrit avec rage la toile pour se retrouver face à un portait de Pepper, lui souriant avec un éclat qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, celui du pur bonheur. Les larmes roulèrent sur les joues de l'homme en armure qui se croyait si dur et insensible. Personne ne lui avait jamais fait de cadeau, et encore moins quelque chose d'aussi beau, et d'aussi émouvant. Il tomba à genoux devant la toile et serra le portrait contre lui pendant plusieurs minutes. Tony était effondré, il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de choses d'un coup, surtout pas le matin, surtout pas sobre. Après qu'il ai reprit ses esprits, Tony essuya ses larmes et accrocha le tableau dans le salon.

- Loki est vraiment doué … JARVIS ?

- Oui monsieur ?

- Il est où ?

- 70ème étage.

- Merde … fais mon signe quand il en sortira

- Bien monsieur.

Tony descendit rendre une petite visite à ces armures, il ajusta certains paramètres et souffla. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant c'était remercier Loki et il ne pouvait pas, cela le désespérait. Après plusieurs heures à manipuler ces armures, JARVIS se manifesta enfin.

- Monsieur Loki est au grand salon.

- J'arrive !

Tony laissa tout en plan, et courut jusqu'à l'ascenseur. La montée lui sembla excessivement longue pour une trentaine d'étages. Les portes n'étaient pas encore totalement ouverte que Tony se précipita et serra dans ses bras Loki.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Stark.

- Tais toi, juste merci et ne l'ouvre pas.

- D'accord …

Loki se pencha et laissa son sandwich sur la table. Il passa ses bras autour de Tony et lui gratta le cuir chevelu.

- Plus aussi insensible que ça, n'est ce pas ?

- Chut, laisse moi tranquille quelques instants, ta raillerie peut attendre et me laisser quelques secondes de pur bonheur ?

- Bien sur.

Et Loki se tut et laissa sa main vagabonder entre les mèches rebelles de l'homme qui à présent pleurer sur son épaule.

- A moins que je me trompe, on ne pleure pas quant on est heureux.

- Le silence et toi ça fait deux, hein ?

Tony desserra son étreinte, et essuya ses larmes.

- Je peux faire quelque chose en échange pour toi ?

- Pour quoi ?

- Tu sais bien quoi ; le portrait !

- C'est un cadeau Tony, tu n'as rien à offrir en échange.

- Mais j'aimerais pourtant le faire.

- J'ai bien une petite idée …

- Je m'en doutais !

- On peut aller faire un tour dans tes armures ? Je voudrais voir ce que ça fait d'être un héros rouge et or.

* * *

Si vous êtes sages, il y en aura un nouveau de publié ce soir :)


	24. Nouvel étage, nouvelle passion

Comme Tiphanoushkoushki a été sage, vous avez droit à un nouveau chapitre. Remerciez la bien fort ! Par exemple, en allant lire ces histoires à elle ;)

Comme tu m'a spécifié que parfois on avait du mal à comprendre qui dit quoi, je vais peut-être mettre en place un code d'écriture. Si tu trouves Tony touchant, c'est que j'ai tout gagné. Et par la suite, ça va être encore mieux je peux te le promettre ;)

La suite de l'histoire est juste géniale, j'adore la tournure que ça prends.

Merci pour tout, et voilà le nouveau chapitre.

Enjoy !

* * *

Tony accepta, même s'il était inquiet. Il voulait juste faire plaisir à Loki comme lui lui avait fait plaisir. Ils firent un grand tour, un détour par Washington et revinrent à la tour.

Loki n'avait pas arrêté de crier combien c'était génial, et combien Tony était un foutu petit génie. Quand il enleva l'armure, il était à bout de souffle d'avoir autant crier.

- Tu vas pas refaire une crise quand même ?

- Non promis, je me contrôle.

Loki décocha un sourire lumineux.

- Le monde doit vraiment être magnifique à travers tes yeux

- ça va, il se démerde pour rester génial.

- Je remonte à mon atelier, j'ai du travail.

- Va, cours, vole l'artiste !

Et Tony regarda l'entrain de Loki avec envie, il était plein de vie, enfin. Il remonta lui aussi, à sa chambre, et admira de près le portrait. Les traits qu'avaient tracés Loki étaient pleins de vie, de fureur, de passion. Il était vraiment talentueux et Tony se sentit chanceux, de l'avoir près de lui. Loki était vraiment quelqu'un d'extraordinaire.

A peine arrivé au 70e, Loki se déshabilla et enfila son T-shirt rose déjà taché et son pantalon de clochard. Il attrapa le pinceau et mit quelques heures à mettre la touche finale à sa première toile. Ce voyage volant l'avait revigoré, il se sentait plein d'énergie positive et ne rêvait plus que de voir le reste du monde. Cette planète finissait finalement par lui plaire, elle était pleine de beautés et de choses formidables.

Il resta ébahi devant l'œuvre qu'il venait de finir. Elle était parfaite, les couleurs se mélangeaient parfaitement et faisait ressortir le trait puissant. Son cœur battit plus fort, il venait de finir sa première toile, il était désormais un artiste confirmé.

- JARVIS ?

- Oui monsieur ?

- Tu peux demander à Tony de m'allouer un peu d'argent de poche ? J'aimerais acheter des livres.

- Selon lesquels ce sont, Mr Stark les as déjà peut-être.

- Ah bon ?

- L'étage 22 est réservé à la bibliothèque plus que bien fourni de Mr Stark. C'est un endroit très agréable pour se poser.

- En avant.

Loki attrapa son bloc notes et fila vers la bibliothèque, avec les notes qu'ils avaient faites sur les différents livres qu'il voulait lire. Quand la boite en fer arriva au 22e étage, Loki n'en crut pas ses yeux. L'étage entier était une bibliothèque, les rayons étaient immenses et nombreux et au centre de la pièce, se trouvait plusieurs fauteuils en cuir qui semblaient tout à fait confortable. Loki eut à peine mit les fesses dedans qu'il sentit qu'il aurait du mal à se relever.

- JARVIS ? Tu m'aides à trouver ceux qui m'intéressent ?

- Avec plaisir monsieur. Lesquels voulez vous ?

- Notre Dame de Paris de Victor Hugo, les souffrances du jeune Werther de Goethe, Dracula de Bram Stoker, Frankenstein de Mary Shelley, les œuvres de Byron pour commencer.

JARVIS créa des faisceaux de lumière à l'endroit où était rangé chaque ouvrage, et Loki monta sur l'échelle roulante qui pouvait faire le tour de la pièce. Il s'amusa comme un petit fou, regarda les différents titres que Tony possédait. Il était aux anges. Il fit une jolie pile à côté d'un des fauteuils, et s'assit. Il soupira tellement il était à l'aise dans cette pièce, et commença sa lecture.

Après quelques temps, Loki bailla.

- JARVIS ? Tu aurais un auteur américain à me proposer ? Un truc qui me détendrait avant de dormir ?

- Scott Fitzgerald peut-être ?

- Si tu le dis

Et JARVIS indiqua la rayon, Loki se saisit d'un des ouvrages et retourna à son étage. Il se servit une tasse de café, avec beaucoup de sucre. Puis il décida de s'élever jusqu'au 70e. Il se posa au sol, sa tasse à côté de lui, et lut, les yeux à moitié rivés sur le dehors, et à moitié sur l'ouvrage.

Il décrivait la vie de semi-riches, qui prenait du bon temps, entre l'alcool, les cigarettes, les soirées et la musique.

Loki se dit que si les soirées étaient restés les mêmes que celles des années 20, ils les auraient sans doute aimés plus.

- JARVIS ? Caméras de l'étage 43 !

Si vous voulez mais Mr Loki n'y est pas.

- Où es t-il alors ?

- Au 70e

- Bordel, mais il y passe ces journées entières.

- Non Mr, il a fait un tour à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui

- Il s'est bien amusé ?

- Plutôt.

- Demande lui si je peux monter.

- Comme il vous plaira

- Mr Loki ? Mr Stark demande s'il peut monter.

- C'est chez lui que je sache.

- Cela ne vous dérange pas ?

- Non.

A peine eut-il dit cela, Loki réalisa que sa toile trônait en plein milieu de l'étage, bien en vue. Il se leva énergiquement, et posa une bâche sur celle là, et l'ascenseur résonna de son bip caractéristique.

* * *

Scott Fitzgerald : personnage que joue Tom Hiddleston dans Minuit à Paris. Le film est pas mal et son rôle n'est pas énorme mais il m'a marqué. Du coup je me suis pris d'intérêt pour cet auteur et j'ai commandé toute son œuvre.

Et c'est un super auteur, je m'imprègne totalement ; lire ces œuvres, écrire cette fanfiction et réviser sont mes seules activités de ces derniers jours.


	25. Une histoire pas comme les autres

Juste une petite inspiration que je dois partager avec vous car même moi je n'y crois pas. La chanson Wrecking Ball de Miley Cyrus est géniale. Je n'écoute pas, absolument pas ce genre de choses d'habitude, vraiment pas. Mais alors cette chanson m'a touchée à un point, que moi même j'en suis bluffée.

Mon chapitre préféré je crois pour l'instant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Anyway, new chapter,

Enjoy !

* * *

- Loki ? Tu es sur que ça ne te dérange pas ?

- C'est chez toi, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire de toute façon.

Tony entra dans la pièce.

- Tu es sur ? Un artiste aime avoir son propre espace, sans perturbations d'habitude.

- Je ne suis pas la plupart des artistes.

- Pour sur !

Tony tenait un verre de bourbon à la main. Il s'assit à côté de l'ancien dieu.

- Tu lis quoi ?

- Fitzgerald, JARVIS me l'a conseillé.

- Ça ne t'ennuie pas ?

- Absolument pas, au contraire. La vie à cette époque était passionnante, et leurs fêtes étaient de vrais fêtes, beaucoup plus intéressantes que tes boîtes de nuits.

- Désolé …

- Pour quoi ?

- De t'avoir emmené là dedans. Je pensais que tu aimerais, je n'ai pas pensé au fait que tu pourrais détester de te retrouver autant entourer de monde.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je m'en remettrais. Mais Stark, plus jamais ça par contre !

- Promis. Alors comme ça, tu aimes les hommes ?

- Peut-on éviter le sujet ?

- Comme tu voudras. Donc … tu aurais aimer la terre dans les années vingt ? Intéressant.

- En quoi ?

- Ça m'aide à en apprendre sur toi. Du coup, tu aimes les cabarets, l'alcool de riche, et les fêtes mondaines. Faudra que tu m'apprennes, je déteste ça.

- Si je résume Tony, tu détestes tout ce que j'aime : les cabarets, les fêtes de l'ancien temps et l'Art. Mais … comment fait-on pour ne pas s'être encore entretuer ?

- JARVIS te retient je pense.

- C'est vrai ! Il ajouta d'un ton sarcastique : Me faire juger par une voix métallique, quelle horreur !

- Il peut être assez affreux quand il veut !

- Pour sur !

Ils rigolèrent en un ensemble parfait. Tony posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Loki.

- Tu me fais la lecture ?

- Tu te prends pour un enfant Tony ?

- Parfois j'aimerais bien en être un.

Tony avait dit ça d'une voix tellement triste que Loki s'en sentit peiné. Tony finit son verre et le posa sur le sol. Il commença à se relever mais Loki lui attrapa le poignet.

- Allez Tony, je vais jouer à la maman. Installe toi bien, l'histoire va commencer.

Tony posa sa tête sur les jambes de Loki et allongea ses jambes au sol.

- Prêt ?

- Oui, maman.

Loki s'attendit presque à voir Tony mettre son pouce dans sa bouche. Il semblait serein, allongé ainsi et Loki sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Ils n'avaient plus été aussi proches depuis que Loki l'avait balancé du haut de cette tour. Et c'était la dernière chose au monde que Loki avait envie de faire maintenant.

- Il était une fois une jolie princesse dans sa robe verte …

- Je suis sur que c'est pas l'histoire Loki !

- Je suis pas un lecteur à voix haute, mais un conteur, ça je peux le faire.

- Alors, continue

Loki posa son livre, et continua son histoire d'une jolie princesse abandonnée des siens qui apprenait une toute nouvelle vie par elle-même dans sa tour dorée. Elle était sauvée par un prince qui savait volé et était venu à sa rescousse alors qu'elle lui avait presque craché au visage sa haine quelques semaines plus tôt. Quand Loki eut fini l'histoire, il osa enfin descendre ses yeux, et Tony s'était endormit, entourant sa taille de son bras gauche. Loki soupira, et laissa son dos râper contre le mur jusqu'à être lui même allongé. Tony remua et grommela, et sa tête finit par se retrouver sur le torse de l'ancien prince, qui soupira et devient rouge en même temps.

Cette soire était définitivement bizarre, et en même temps à ranger dans les meilleurs qu'il avait passé depuis de nombreuses années.

* * *

Dédicace à mon meilleur ami, le Bourbon, ça te rappelle quelqu'un ?:D

Un nouveau chapitre en ce presque beau dimanche, parce que faisons face, je fais tout pour éviter de travailler.

Eh oui Tiphanoushkoushki je suis une grosse sadique même :D


	26. Une journée ordinaire

Nouveau chapitre, après faut que je me mette aux révisions *pas envie du tout*

Demain je risque d'être grognon ou de super humeur, cela dépendra de la journée assez épique que je risque de passer.

Si je suis grognon, peut-être un nouveau chapitre ou alors écriture d'un nouveau chapitre (j'en suis au 32 pour l'instant)

Merci encore pour les reviews, même si le Aww de **fan-de-carlisle-cullen **n'est pas très explicite ;)  
Heureusement je peux compter sur les reviews en forme de roman de Tiphanoushkoushki, merci beaucoup, et oui bien sur que tu as vu juste sur l'histoire.  
La guimauve va s'arrêter pour quelques chapitres au prochain, préparez-vous !

Enjoy !

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Tony fut réveillé le premier. Il se leva doucement, s'étira son dos tirant sur son bassin. Il recouvrit Loki d'une couverture et fit le tour de l'étage.

Peu de choses se trouvait ici, hormis les bâches, les toiles vides et le matériel de peinture. Tony remarqua néanmoins son T-shirt de Black Sabbath roulé en boule près du seul siège de la pièce.

Il mit quelques minutes à se réveiller entièrement, regardant le soleil bien levé sur New-York. En bas, les gens normaux commençaient leur journée de bureau avec sans doute un bon café dans la main. Cette pensée donna à Tony l'envie de cette boisson du diable et il se dirigea vers la sortie. C'est alors qu'il remarque la seule toile bâchée. Tony n'ayant jamais été patient, mais plutôt curieux, il fit tomber le morceau de plastique et dévoila le tableau.

C'était de loin la dernière chose qu'il se serrait attendu à voir sur une toile peinte par Loki. C'était lui, peint avec agilité et passion, avec son armure toute écaillée, le bras tendu vers le spectateur. Le paysage spectaculaire était celui d'un New-York rayonnant, la tour Stark figurant dans le fond du tableau, surplombant dans toute sa beauté la ville. Tony avait l'impression de se retrouver face à une impression de déjà-vu mais ne sut dire quand cela avait bien pu arriver. Il s'imagina entrain de prendre l'œuvre en photo en tête, histoire de garder cette image à jamais en mémoire. Il recouvrit de nouveau le tableau et descendit préparer deux tasses.

- Réveille toi la princesse en vert ! Le soleil est levé

- Hummmmmmmmm

- Quoi, tu n'as pas encore assez dormi ?

- Hummmmmm

- J'ai amené du café

- Café ? Où ça ?

- Là, dans ma main. Debout !

- Tout de suite chef.

Loki fit un semblant de salut militaire et prit la tasse des mains de Tony. Il se réchauffa les mains avec celle là. Il ne décocha pas un mot à Tony, et but tranquillement, tout en regardant les gens d'en bas.

- ça te dirait de te promener ?

- Que veux tu dire ?

- Toi, moi, dehors, à pied comme les gens normaux.

- On ne sera jamais des gens normaux Tony

- On peut essayer tout de même

- Si ça te plaît

- Non c'est si toi ça te dit.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais essayé ça.

- Allons-y alors, il y a de beaux parcs et avenues à New-York. Tu n'es pas obligé de rester enfermé tout le temps, tu n'es pas un criminel quand même, rigola Tony.

- C'est le problème Tony, je le suis …

- Je suis désolé, c'était pas très fin de ma part Tony se gratta la nuque je vais essayer d'être plus subtile.

- Ça ne pourrait pas te faire de mal en effet, lui répondit Loki cyniquement

Loki enleva son T-shirt rose taché et enfila l'ancien T-shirt de Tony.

- Que je sois damné ! Ce T-shirt te va tellement bien, et même si j'ai du mal à le reconnaître, mieux qu'à moi.

- Rien d'étonnant Tony, tu n'es pas aussi sexy que moi

- Merde, moi qu'il le pensait vraiment !

Loki rigola fort et Tony sourit, son rire était vraiment exceptionnel, fluide et léger. Il passa son bras autour de la taille de Loki et bras dessus, bras dessous, ils sortirent au grand jour voir les merveilles naturelles que recelait New-York.


	27. L'impossible arrive

Alors, ça va pas du tout. Cette journée plus que bizarre et a fait très mal malgré les bons moments. Long story short, je suis amoureuse de l'inaccessible et ça me meurtrit un peu beaucoup. Bref, vos reviews sont mes rayons de soleil dans toute cette dépression alors merci encore.

Je vais me remettre à écrire ce soir, car vu la fin de chapitre, vous risquez d'en vouloir plus, assez vite.

Petite info intéressante, je ne pense pas prendre mon ordinateur avec moi pendant les vacances. Donc je pense lire beaucoup de fictions avant qu'elles arrivent et je vous ferrais une liste de recommandations pour vous occuper en attendant que je vous poste de nouveaux chapitres.

En attendant, pour votre plus grand bonheur, quoi que vu la fin, bon chapitre.

Enjoy !

* * *

Les parcs de la grande pomme émerveillèrent Loki, qui obligea souvent Tony à s'arrêter pour faire des croquis des arbres, des textures de leurs feuilles, des couleurs qu'il nota sur le côté, espérant retrouver ces couleurs avec sa palette de peinture. Chaque chose était examiné de près par l'œil malin de l'ancien dieu. Comme au musée, ses yeux étaient pleins de paillettes et d'étoiles scintillantes. Loki était habitué à un monde plein de couleurs et à la nature et pourtant les couleurs réchauffantes du soleil sur les feuilles de chêne le passionnait.

Après quelques heures à gambader dans les parcs et les avenues, Tony lui proposa de s'arrêter boire un café, ce que Loki accepta avec plaisir. Tony ne pouvant rentrer dans le Starbucks sans provoquer une cohue et des cris, il chargea Loki de la course. Pour une de ses premières actions humaines en solitaire, il s'en sortit bien, oubliant juste de prendre du sucre au passage. Néanmoins, le goût du café étant exceptionnel, Loki le trouva à son goût.

- Heureusement que je le prends noir, je t'aurais attaché à un arbre pour cet outrage sinon.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas te plaindre, j'ai réussi à ne pas mourir écraser, et à donner correctement la commande à la serveuse. C'est déjà pas mal !

- Certes je vais essayer d'arrêter de me moquer de toi à chaque occasion qui se présente.

Loki sourit timidement et continua de boire son café tandis qu'il déambulait dans les rues surchargées de New York. Si ça n'avait pas été pour Tony, il pense qu'il serait quand même venu à New York, cette ville était vraiment parfaite, pleine de monde, d'endroits à visiter, d'art, de bars. Loki soupira, cette vie humaine qui était maintenant la sienne ne portait plus autant sur ses épaules qu'au début. Mais cela lui manquait quand même, la magie, son monde, son frère.

- Tony ?

- Oui, qui y a t'il ?

- Si tu as des nouvelles de mon frère, tu pourras me prévenir ?

- Je suis désolé Loki, mais cela risque fort de ne pas arriver. Ton frère est venu me rendre visite il y a quelques temps et il m'a annoncé qu'il n'avait plus le droit de revenir sur Terre.

- C'est à cause de moi, n'est ce pas ?

Le visage de Loki se transforma en une grimace de dégoût, de haine, de tristesse.

- Loki … ça va aller, courage mon pote !

Tony passa son bras gauche sur les épaules du triste homme à ses côtés.

- On est foutu sans espoir de guérison Tony, tu sais ça ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Je ne retournerais jamais sur Asgard, et Pepper ne reviendra jamais vers toi.

- Tu as le don de foutre le cafard à tout le monde toi !

- Désolé, ce n'était pas le but.

- Je sais, tu pointais juste du doigt une évidence. On rentre, je commence à avoir froid.

Tony se frotta les bras de ses mains, mais faussement. Il n'avait pas physiquement froid, il se sentait juste gelé à l'intérieur. Oui il était bien foutu, sans espoir de guérison, à jamais.

A peine arrivé au grand salon, Loki fut le premier à se diriger vers le bar et servit deux grands verres de whisky, avec beaucoup de glaçons. Il en tendit un à Tony.

- ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas remis ton armure ?

- Trop longtemps.

- Il y a pourtant toujours des gens à sauver sur cette terre.

- Je n'ai plus la foi, plus l'envie. À quoi bon ? Il y aura toujours des conflits, quoi que je fasse. Autant rester chez moi à cogiter, c'est presque plus utile que de protéger des vies humaines. Amusant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, c'est plutôt triste Tony.

- Si tu le dis. Enfin, il se leva du canapé, regarda par la baie vitrée, j'en ai marre de risquer ma vie pour ne rien avoir en retour.

- Tout le monde te remercie pourtant pour tes sauvetages in-extrémis.

- S'il n'y a personne avec qui partager cela, à quoi bon ? Toi même, tu sais de quoi je parle. Si ton frère n'avait pas été là pour te remettre d'aplomb et t'engueuler, aurait-tu autant jouer au méchant et chercher à briser des vies humaines ? Non, je ne crois pas, tu as fait ça par pur jeu, échangeant tes jouets d'enfance par des vies.

- Tu me connais vraiment trop bien Tony, ça en est presque effrayant pour quelqu'un qui me côtoie depuis si peu. Même mon père ou mon frère n'est pas arrivé à cette conclusion, pourtant si simple et si claire. Comment peut-tu toi, un humain, me comprendre ?

- Je t'ai beaucoup observé durant ton court voyage sur Terre. Tony but une gorgée de plus, histoire de se donner du courage. Je te trouvais fascinant, dans ton costume de cuir vert et or tu avais quelque chose qui titillait mon intérêt, j'étais perturbé. Et comme je ne supporte pas de ne pas comprendre, j'ai fais des recherches et j'ai abouti à cette réflexion.

- Je vois …

Loki fini son verre et le posa sur la table de séjour.

- Si c'est ainsi … je n'ai rien à faire ici

- Pardon ?

- Je ne resterais pas chez quelqu'un qui m'observe dans chacun de mes mouvements, examine et dissèque chacune de mes actions. Je suis enfin libre de l'influence de mon père, je peux enfin faire ce que je veux je ne vais pas me laisser étudier comme un pauvre rat de laboratoire.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait ! Loki … s'il te plaît … écoute moi … je ne sais pas bien pourquoi j'ai fais ça, mais, je peux te promettre que depuis que tu es arrivé, je ne cherche pas à comprendre ton comportement, je veux juste passer du bon temps, et arrêter de penser.

- Je m'en vais Tony merci pour tout mais je ne peux rester ici.

- Non ! S'il te plait … ne pars pas. Tony le supplia. Je ne veux pas rester seul ici, je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas ! LOKI !

Il hurla son nom au moment où Loki atteins l'ascenseur.

- Je serais parti demain matin Iron Man.

Et les portes se refermèrent, laissant Tony, seul, son verre à moitié plein, les larmes au bord des yeux.

* * *

Je n'avais pas du tout prévu que ce chapitre tourne ainsi, et cette fin me laisse sur le cul.

J'ai expérimenté la page blanche après ce chapitre, ne sachant pas du tout ou cela me menait mais j'ai trouvé et pour l'instant, ça me va parfaitement.


	28. Un départ et une dépression

Je suis ravie de t'avoir surpris Tiphanoushkoushki ; j'espère que la suite te plaira et que je ne finirais pas avec la hache promise dans la tête.

Si tu as versé une larme, ce n'était pas vraiment voulu mais j'en suis ravie, ça veut dire que j'arrive à te toucher et c'est vraiment un super compliment pour mon écriture et mon histoire.

fan-de-carlisle-cullen, soap-opera ? Je sais pas si je dois bien prendre cette remarque mais on va dire que oui.

Merci à vous pour vos reviews, voilà le chapitre pour fêter la fin des cours, et BONNE NOUVELLE, je suis obligée d'avoir mon ordi avec moi pour mes révisions ; donc vous aurez des chapitres pour les fêtes ! C'est pas magique ça ? :p

* * *

- Tu es prêt ?

- Il ne me reste que quelques affaires à entasser.

Tony s'était levé tôt, avait rejoint Loki au 43e étage. Il lui avait donné un sac de voyage ou il pourrait ranger ses affaires. Loki avait prit la plupart des vêtements que Tony lui avait achetés, et ses anciens vêtements. Ils montèrent au 70e étage, Loki y récupéra ses carnets de croquis et des crayons de dessins.

- Tu peux disposer du reste mais je te demanderais une dernière faveur Iron Man.

- Laquelle ?

- Attends mon départ pour regarder mes toiles.

- Bien, comme tu le voudras.

Le 70e étage paraissant bien déprimant ainsi, toutes les toiles recouvertes de bâches, cela faisait penser à un étage fantôme, qui n'avais pas été habité depuis longtemps.

- Ou vas tu aller ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Je peux te déposer quelque part ?

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Adieu Tony.

- Au revoir Loki. Tu sais que tu seras toujours le bienvenue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, JARVIS signala à Tony que Loki n'était plus dans son champ de vision. Alors Tony enleva toutes les bâches et contempla l'œuvre accomplie par Loki. Il n'y avait que lui, partout. Toutes les toiles représentait Tony, plusieurs avec Potts, la plupart seul, rayonnant. Il n'y avait qu'une qui se dégageait de toutes, Tony n'étant pas peint avec ses couleurs habituelles mais en vert émeraude, avec le sourire machiavélique qu'il avait déjà vu sur un seul visage, celui de Loki. La peinture était encore fraîche, la toile datait d'hier soir.

Tony n'avait jamais été parfait, mais jamais il n'avait eu de mauvaises intentions. Au contact de Loki, il avait eu l'impression de s'être amélioré, de s'être embelli. Mais cette dernière toile le perturbait, qu'avait-il fait pour que Loki lui en veuille autant, pour qu'il le représente ainsi, sans âme, sans cœur, juste vicieux. Tony fit chuter la toile par terre, de désespoir. Il s'en voulait tellement, d'avoir fait du mal à quelqu'un qu' il appréciait pourtant énormément. C'est comme si la crise avec Potts se répétait encore, qu'il ne serait jamais heureux, qu'il était pour toujours seul.

Il glissa par terre et se mit à crier, il s'était fait mal au coccyx mais ce n'était rien par rapport à la douleur qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur de lui.

Maintenant que Loki était parti, il se rendit compte de l'importance grandissante qu'il avait prit dans sa vie ses dernières semaines. Il n'était plus le même depuis, et son départ ne lui faisait se rendre compte que d'une chose : il avait beau avoir essayer, il était vide sans lui. Il ne savait pas quels mots mettre sur cette dépendance, mais il savait que sa vie était plus qu'inutile désormais. Il n'avait personne à qui donner du bonheur, avec qui partager ses jours, avec qui rire, avec qui sortir.

Il sortit néanmoins le soir même, s'habilla en costume gris, et but plus que de raison durant la soirée caritative. Beaucoup de filles lui avaient tourné autour mais il n'y avait pas prêté attention, peu importe, elle n'aurait pas la même présence à ses côtés que Loki elles étaient inutiles et inintéressantes au plus haut point.

Le lendemain, il demanda à JARVIS que des hommes du bâtiment organise l'étage 70, qu'il le rende attrayant et beau afin qu'il devienne un musée.

Il y avait trois étages qui ne lui appartenait plus désormais dans sa propre tour. Le 70, transformé en musée d'art, le 43 qui resterait dans l'état où Loki l'avait laissé et le 34, l'étage qui avait auparavant été celui de Mlle Potts. Il se refusait désormais d'y mettre les pieds, comme si depuis que ces habitants l'avait quittés, ces étages étaient devenus sacrés et que la présence de Tony était un sacrilège. Il récupéra néanmoins la toile verte et l'accrocha à l'étage 31, celui où il rangeait ses armures. Il n'avait jamais rien mit à cet étage si ce n'est ces armures, et ces outils. Il s'était toujours refusé à le faire. Mais maintenant était le bon moment.

Il passa les jours suivants à réparer, améliorer ses armures. Et à chaque fois qu'il voyait ce tableau, il repensait à lui, et se remettait d'autant plus à travailler. Il ne lui restait plus rien, à part elles. Il les bichonna et repartit même avec elles en croisade contre le mal et les méchants. Cela lui occupait l'esprit, il espérait que par ces actions, il pourrait effacer ce sentiment de confusion et de culpabilité qui le rongeait. JARVIS regardait son créateur s'enfoncer plus profondément dans le désespoir, ses machines et l'alcool. Le whisky était devenu son petit déjeuner, son déjeuner et son dîner. Tony ne mangeait plus grand chose et demandait toujours la même chose à son IA avant de s'effondrer dans son canapé, une bouteille à la main.

JARVIS lui repassait chaque soir la vidéo de la nuit où Loki avait dormi dans sa chambre, comme un bienheureux, dans le T-shirt de Black Sabbath, qu'il avait emmené avec lui, ne laissant à Tony que ses œuvres pour se lamenter.


	29. Rencontre inattendu et révélations

Et un nouveau chapitre, un ! Tenez, regardez comem il est frais et beau mon poisson ... *pète un câble*  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je vous embrasse.

Enjoy !

* * *

Loki erra quelques jours à New York, dormant sur les bancs comme un sans abri, faisant des dizaines de croquis de la ville et de ces merveilles. Et puis il se mit en marche, fit de l'auto-stop, visita les États-Unis en quelques jours. Los Angeles lui plut particulièrement, cette ville semblant refléter son état d'esprit : le désespoir et les causes perdues. Cette ville était un repaire pour les gens comme lui, qui veulent oublier leur passé, mais qui n'ont aucun avenir défini. Il rencontra des garçons et des filles chez qui il logea en échange de croquis.

Il fit une rencontre auquel il ne se serait pas attendu quand il décida de repartir vers la côte Est.

- Eh bien jeune homme, toujours sur la route ?

- Oh ! Bonjour madame.

- Je ne pensais pas vous revoir un jour, vous montez ?

- Pourquoi pas.

Et Loki monta dans la voiture de la jeune dame qu'il avait croisé au début de son périple sur Terre.

- Alors, New York, j'imagine que vous avez apprécié. C'est splendide, n'est ce pas ?

- Très.

- Pourquoi en êtes vous partis ?

- J'ai logé chez un ami mais ses manières ne m'ont pas plut.

- Dommage. Du coup, vous voilà de nouveau sur les routes. Vous allez ou cette fois ?

- J'y retourne finalement. Nous avons des affaires à régler.

- Racontez-moi donc, cela nous occupera.

- Avant, pourrais-je avoir votre nom ? Je ne vous l'ai pas demandé la dernière fois et je trouve ça rudement impoli.

- Magda. Et vous jeune homme ?

- Loki. C'est charmant comme prénom.

- Merci. Alors, que s'est-il passé avec votre ami ?

Et Loki se lança dans un discours sans fin, essayant d'expliquer tout le plus clairement possible, tout en évitant les détails gênants comme son ancien passé de criminel de guerre. La présence de Magda le soulageait, il ne se sentait pas jugé et put donc tout raconter, même les sentiments qu'il avait ressenti.

- Vous êtes mieux habillé ainsi au fait. Votre ami a du goût s'il vous a fait acheté ses chemises. Votre T-shirt rose n'était pas de très bon goût.

- Tout à fait, mais il a bien servi. C'est désormais ma tenue de travail quand je peins.

- Vous peignez ? Vraiment ?

- Oui, enfin j'essaye.

- Mais c'est formidable tout ça. Vous pouvez me montrer ?

- Je n'ai que des croquis sur moi.

- On s'arrête pour manger, et vous me montrez cela ?

- Avec plaisir Magda.

Il se garèrent et après être confortablement installés, Loki lui dévoila ses traits de crayons. Il avait croqué de nombreuses personnes qu'il avait croisé, des personnes de toute sorte. Un dessin attira particulièrement le regard de la jeune femme.

- Comment vous le connaissez ? Demanda Magda en désignant le croquis

- C'est mon ami justement.

- Vous êtes ami avec Iron Man ?

- C'est vrai qu'il est bien connu ici. Oui, en effet.

- Ça doit être un homme passionnant.

- Il l'est.

- Pourquoi l'avoir rejeté alors ?

- Je ne l'ai pas rejeté, je l'ai juste … remercié pour ses services.

- Vous devriez vraiment vous réconcilier avec lui. Que je sache, ce n'est pas un mauvais homme. Il a sauvés de nombreuses personnes.

- Pas depuis longtemps ?

- Vous rigolez j'espère ? Cela fait bientôt trois semaines qu'il est partout, survolant tous les territoires en conflit et réglant les affaires de tous. Vous ne lisez pas le journal ?

- Je dois avouer que non. Vous en avez un sur vous ?

- Bien sur !

Magda sortit de son sac le journal d'aujourd'hui. Iron Man faisait la première page, on ventait ses prouesses dans la résolution du conflit en Afghanistan, il avait sauvé de nombreuses vies, militaires et civils. Loki eut une larme à l'œil, parcourant le journal de page en page, voyant à quel point Tony s'acharnait à résoudre les problèmes des autres sans penser aux siens. Depuis son départ, Tony s'était occupé, d'une bien belle manière. Loki eut un soupir, fallait il vraiment qu'il revienne à la tour Stark pour discuter avec lui alors que Tony, page par page, prouvait qu'il s'en sortait bien mieux depuis qu'il n'était plus là.


	30. Magie !

Yahou j'ai eu mes deux reviews habituelles pour le dernier chapitre, alors voilà le nouveau.

je ne publierais pas de chapitre avant quelques jours après celui là, non parce que l'écriture n'avance pas (j'ai fini le chapitre 35 hier soir), mais parce que je n'aurais pas internet pendant 4 jours à moins de chopper un free wifi, pas sur ^^

Je vous embrasse et je vous aimes putain (vive les Tutos pour ceux qui connaissent)

Enjoy !

* * *

Loki commença à comprendre, son regard figé sur la route qui se défilait sous ses yeux et les pneus de la voiture. Magda le laissa un peu plus loin que la dernière fois et il se remit à marcher, tout droit, déterminé. Il voulait laisser Tony tranquille, après tout il était mieux ainsi. Mais une force le poussait à aller de l'avant, à avancer, à se rapprocher de New York.

A part quelques mots de politesse, Loki ne partagea pas grand chose avec les personnes suivantes qui le prirent en stop. Trop plongé dans ses pensées, sa réflexion tourné vers Tony, il n'avait pas l'envie de parler, du tout.

Quand il arriva à New-York, il passa par le café, et en prit deux. Il se dirigea vers la tour.

- JARVIS ?

- Mr Loki. Bon retour parmi nous.

- Tu m'ouvres ?

- Tout de suite monsieur.

- Tony est où ?

- Étage 31 monsieur, il dort pitoyablement sur son canapé.

- Que de jugement JARVIS !

- Mr Stark n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme.

- Je vais arranger cela.

- J'espère bien !

Loki monta par l'ascenseur. L'étage était un fouillis d'électronique et de mécanique. Cela puait horriblement. Loki posa les cafés sur la table ou il dut faire un peu de place pour pouvoir les déposer. Exactement comme JARVIS l'avait dit, Tony était allongé sur le canapé, une jambe par dessus l'accoudoir, l'autre touchant le sol, la tête en arrière, ronflant assez fort. Il tenait dans ses bras serrés une bouteille de whisky presque vide. Loki la récupéra tant bien que mal, et releva une couverture sur Tony. Loki ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le pantalon tombant, et le T-shirt flottant.

En effet, Tony n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Il avait du perdre presque 10 kilos depuis la dernière fois. Il était dans un piteux état. Loki se déplaça dans l'atelier admirant les armures scintillantes, tiquant à chaque trace de balle ou d'arme tranchante sur les armures qui avaient récemment servies.

- Tony … Faut te réveiller maintenant où le café va être froid.

- Hummmmm JARVIS

- C'est pas JARVIS Anthony …

Tony ouvrit les yeux difficilement, et quand il perçut Loki se tenant à quelques centimètres de lui, il attrapa sa taille et l'enlaça, sa tête posé contre son ventre.

- Tu es revenu

- Oui.

- J'étais tellement inquiet.

- Faut pas Stark, je sais me débrouiller seul.

- Tu vas pas recommencer !

- Pardon ; Tony.

Loki gratta le dessus du crane de Tony amicalement, le milliardaire lui avait manqué.

- Il va falloir que tu manges Tony, tu fais peur à voir.

- C'est toi qui cuisines ?

- Il reste quelque chose de comestible ici, à part ton whisky ?

- J'en doute fort.

- JARVIS ? Commande trois pizzas au plus vite.

- Bien monsieur.

- Tu aimes la pizza maintenant Loki ?

- J'ai presque mangé que ça à LA

- T'es allé à LA ?

- Oui, cette ville est intéressante. On s'y sent bien.

- Moi qui voulait te la faire découvrir quand tu reviendrais … merde !

- Tu ne savais même pas si j'allais revenir Tony !

- L'espoir fait vivre.

- Sans doute.

Tony desserra son étreinte et se releva avec difficulté. Ils montèrent au salon principal, leur café à la main. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé et attendirent la livraison qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

* * *

Loki est de retour, ça y est Tiphanoushkoushki tu vas plus faire la gueule ? Bisous et prends soin de toi :)


	31. Nouvelle identité

Allowa à tous, voilà un nouveau chapitre. Merci pour les reviews, une fois de plus.

J'ai désormais 13 followers, yahuuuuu !

J'ai écrit le chapitre 36 hier et il est génial, j'ai hâte de vous le faire découvrir :)

Enjoy !

* * *

- Raconte moi ton périple.

- Avant ça, j'ai une petite question Tony.

- Laquelle ?

- Qu'as tu fait de mes toiles ?

- Elles sont toutes exposées au 70e.

- Merci.

- De quoi ?

- De les avoir gardés, de ne pas les avoir détruites.

- Pas de problème, Loki c'est normal.

- Je suis désolé

- Pourquoi ?

- D'être parti comme ça, sur un coup de tête

- Pour ça ? J'ai déjà survécu à bien pire, je n'ai pas d'exemples à l'esprit mais …

- ça n'empêche, ce n'était pas très malin de ma part

- Je le méritais

- Tu es sur ?

- Oui, je suis un sacré paranoïaque, maniaque et cinglé. C'est moi qui suis désolé, de t'avoir blessé. Ce n'était vraiment pas mon intention, j'espère que tu le sais.

- Oui, je m'en suis rendu compte pendant mon voyage, j'ai eu pas mal de temps pour réfléchir c'est pour ça que je suis revenu.

- Pour quoi ?

- Je me sens bien quand je passe du temps avec toi Tony, je sais pas pourquoi mais c'est ainsi.

- Je suis ravi de l'entendre

- Je m'en doute.

- Alors, maintenant que la pizza est là, raconte moi, qu'as tu fait pendant le temps ou tu n'étais pas là ?

Loki mordit avec entrain dans une part de pizza et commença son récit. Avec Tony, il se sentait de nouveau lui-même, il n'omit aucun détail, parla longuement de Magda et donc du premier trajet qui l'avait amené à New-York. Il lui parla de toutes les personnes qu'il avait rencontré, il lui montra les portraits qu'il avait effectué. Tony fut particulièrement touché de voir son visage autant apparaître au cours des pages, comme une sorte de l'élément fixe qui avait été là tout le long de son périple. Loki lui raconta également comment il avait échappé à un braquage, ce qu'il avait mangé, ce qu'il avait pu voir. Loki n'avait semble t-il pas aimé la plage mais la mer par contre avec tous ces reflets l'avait durablement marqué. Il avait fait un croquis plein de couleurs et de rythmes, probablement quand le soleil s'était couché sur la mer idyllique de la côte Ouest.

- J'ai décidé de continuer à peindre, tu as jeté mes fournitures ?

- Non, elles sont toutes dans un carton là-haut, elles t'attendent sagement.

- Merci beaucoup Tony

- De rien. Tu comptes exposer un jour ou garder ton talent secret pour le reste du monde ?

- Tony … l'année dernière j'étais sur toutes les télés du monde entrain de détruire New-York avec une horde d'aliens ... je ne pense pas que les terriens est très envie de revoir mon visage, encore moins d'admirer mes œuvres. Je suis condamné à rester cacher toute ma vie dans cette tour.

- Ne rêve pas Loki. Les humains ont une faible mémoire, ils ne se rappellent même pas à quoi tu ressembles. Ton nom en revanche, il faudra sans doute un trouver un autre, ça il s'en rappelle peut-être encore.

- Comment cela se fait-il ?

- Après que nous ayons sauvés New-York, on nous a demandés à tous des interviews. Tous les autres membres des Avengers ont réussi à y échapper, mais pas moi. Il faut que tu comprennes … je n'avais pas le choix. Les humains voulaient focaliser leur haine sur une chose, un nom, quelque chose. Alors j'ai donné ton nom en pâture aux journalistes, pour qu'ils arrêtent de me harceler nuit et jour. Je suis désolé.

- Ne le sois pas. Je préfère que tu es fait ça. Je n'ai plus qu'à me trouver un nom qui me plaise. JARVIS ? Il y a une variance germanique pour Louis ?

- Oui monsieur, Luitpold.

- Ça sonne bien. Je crois que je vais prendre ça.

* * *

J'ai piqué une réplique à mon dessin-animé préféré, Pocahontas. C'était obligé, ça allait tellement bien avec l'ambiance du moment. De plus, le caractère du personnage de John Smith à mes yeux ressemble un peu à celui de Stark.

Pour une petite indication, pour ceux et celles qui regarderaient comme moi Vampire Diaries, j'ai trouvé qu'un passage de cette série définissait parfaitement où en est la relation entre Tony et Loki :

_Ce n'est pas seulement qu'il fait de lui une meilleure personne. C'est vrai que Tony le rend meilleur. Mais lui aussi le change. Loki le défie, le surprends, l'oblige à se questionner sur sa vie, ses croyances. Il est soit la meilleure chose pour lui, ou la pire._

Ce à quoi je rajouterais, la seule façon de le savoir c'est d'essayer.

Oh et c'est l'épisode 19 de la saison 3.


	32. Deux êtres solitaires

Pourquoi Luipold me direz vous ?

Premièrement, il avait choisi Louis quand il a rencontré Bill en discothèque car il avait passé ses derniers jours à travailler sur l'Histoire, et un bon nombre de Louis encombre notre histoire.

De plus, il fallait que son nom reste quand même proche de l'original, d'où le fait qu'il choisisse de garder la première lettre. Et pour l'origine germanique, un c'est parce que moi ça me plaît, deux parce que c'est là que les mythes de la terre sacrée d'Asgard et des 9 royaumes se sont le plus ancrés dans les légendes populaires et croyances.

Voilà !

Nouveau chapitre, enjoy !

* * *

- J'aimerais bien voir mon étage du coup.

- En avant. Allons-y !

Le bip caractéristique de l'ascenseur avait manqué à Loki. Il fut bluffé par ce que Tony avait fait. Les murs étaient recouvert de velours rouge sanglant et les toiles ressortaient parfaitement de ce fond de mur pas très conventionnel. Ils prirent toutes les fournitures de Loki qu'ils montèrent d'un étage ainsi que les toiles encore blanches, Tony en avait racheté pendant l'absence de Loki. Loki se sentait de nouveau bien, la présence de Stark l'apaisant comme personne. C'est bizarre, pensa t-il, je me sens mieux auprès de lui qu'avec Magda, qui pourtant me rappelle ma mère. Comment cela se peut-il ? Loki était plongé dans ses pensées et Tony le laissait divaguer. Il trouvait cela étrange que Loki n'est pas dit un mot depuis un moment.

- Tu boudes ?

- Non Tony, je me disais que tu avait du talent pour décorer.

- C'est pas moi qui l'ai fait je te rassure. Sinon ça n'aurait ressembler à rien, tu peux me croire.

- Néanmoins, c'est beau. Merci encore.

- Mais de rien. Mes ouvriers s'ennuyaient un peu, alors je leur ai donné encore plus de travail. D'ailleurs, ma tour sera bientôt complètement fonctionnelle. C'est pas merveilleux ça ?

- Si, en effet. Tony, tu connais des personnes dans l'Art qui pourrait juger mes travaux et me dire ce qui va et ne va pas ?

- Je dois pouvoir trouver ça dans mes contacts.

- Génial, je me serais bien débrouiller seul sur le coup, mais je suis pas sur d'arriver à grand chose.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je suis ravi de t'aider. Mais … Loki … j'aimerais que tu me promettes quelque chose

- Quoi Tony ? Ce que tu veux, après ce que tu as fait pour moi, je ne peux rien te refuser.

- Ne pars plus.

- Ne pars plus … tu veux dire du genre, plus jamais ?

- C'est égoïste de ma part mais oui.

- Tony ! Je ne peux vraiment pas te promettre ça voyons. C'est trop.

- Mais tu as dit … que tu pouvais rien me refuser !

- Mais enfin Tony ! Je sais pas comment marche ce genre de choses sur Terre mais on ne peut pas rester pour toujours avec quelqu'un. Un jour je finirais bien par m'en aller, c'est normal. On achète pas les personnes, on ne peut pas les obliger à rester.

- Je sais … mais même si c'est faux, promets le moi. J'ai besoin de savoir que maintenant tu penses vraiment que tu pourrais rester pour toujours ici

- Je ne le penses pas Tony … je peux faire comme ci, mais ce serait un mensonge.

- Depuis quand le dieu malin a un problème avec les mensonges ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais menti Tony, et je ne veux pas commencer maintenant. Mais, mettons le passé de côté une nouvelle fois, pour l'instant je sais que je veux passer du temps avec toi. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

- Je vais essayer de m'y faire.

Tony se dirigea vers la cage en fer mais Loki l'attrapa par la taille par derrière.

- Tout ce que je peux te promettre Tony, c'est que maintenant, à cet instant précis, je ne voudrais être nulle part ailleurs, qu'ici avec toi, murmura t'il à son oreille.

Tony rougit de sentir le souffle de l'ancien Jotunheim si près de lui.

- C'est faux, soupira t-il. Tu préférerais être à Asgard.

- Non, plus maintenant.

Tony se retourna et inspecta les traits si difficilement compréhensibles du visage de Loki, qui souriait avec douceur.

- Qu'est ce qui a changé ?

- Tout ; moi particulièrement.

- Pourquoi tu n'as jamais peint le monde qui était anciennement le tien ?

- Les regrets sont inutiles, ils brisent les hommes et les rendent dépressifs. Je ne veux pas de ça. J'assume mes actes, même si ma punition me semble beaucoup trop forte. Si je veux être un homme entier et complet, je dois accepter que je ne peux pas tout contrôler et que je suis désormais ici, pas à Asgard. Et puis, Tony, je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré sinon. Et ça aurait été foutrement dommage ! Exulta t-il.

- Je suis bien d'accord.

Tony lova sa tête dans le cou de Loki, et quand il sentit son odeur, il s'enivra.

* * *

Petite nouvelle pas forcément réjouissante mais je la partage avec vous néanmoins. J'ai écris le chapitre 38 hier, et j'ai bien peur que ma fanfiction ne fasse que 40 chapitres, je sens la fin de l'histoire, en tout cas où je voulais la mener, arriver.

Après je ne suis pas à l'abri de trouver un cliffhanger, qui rallongerait la fiction de 10 chapitres. Je vous tiens au courant dans tous les cas.


	33. Erreur et calin

Haty47, merci pour ta review, je suis ravie que ma fanfiction te plaise.

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, profitez-en bien parce que je commence mes partiels demain et j'en ai jusqu'au 17 donc peu de chance que je publie un autre chapitre entre temps, mais je vais essayer.

Enjoy !

* * *

Et Loki se sentant bien également, prit la tête de Tony dans ses mains et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Tony se recula, choqué.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- C'est pas ce que l'on fait quand on apprécie une personne ?

- Plus quand on l'aime que quand on l'apprécie. J'ai jamais embrassé ton frère par exemple, et pourtant je l'apprécie.

- Je savais pas, pardon, je voulais pas que …

- Que quoi Loki ?

- Que tu te sentes bizarre, j'avais envie de faire ça, ça n'implique rien en particulier.

- Pour toi peut-être mais pour la plupart des êtres humains si. Ça veut dire que tu ressens quelque chose de spécial pour la personne.

- Mais je me sens spécial avec toi Tony, je vois pas le problème.

- Pour moi, il y en a un.

- Bien. Il marqua une pause. N'en parlons plus.

- Bien. Je vais aller travailler sur mes voitures, fais comme chez toi.

Et Tony n'attendit pas que Loki parle de nouveau et courut presque jusqu'à l'ascenseur et actionna le bouton du sous sol au plus vite. A peine arrivé, il monta dans sa Maserati noire, ferma le capot et démarra en trombe. Il avait besoin de rouler, sans but ni destination, juste rouler, empêcher son cerveau de réagir, empêcher les réactions incontrôlables, empêcher tout ce qui pourrait être gênant.

Il passa le reste de la journée sur les routes, s'arrêtant parfois, le temps de prendre un café ou de passer aux toilettes. Il ne voulait vraiment pas prendre le temps de réfléchir. Il venait juste de récupérer Loki, il n'était pas question de commencer à se poser des questions et de tout gâcher. Il avait déjà osé lui demander de rester pour toujours à ses côtés, il savait que c'était impossible mais pour une fois dans sa vie, il aurait aimé qu'on lui mente, qu'il puisse tenir cela comme acquis et ne pas se demander quand est ce que Loki repartirait de nouveau, le laissant seul. Ça y est il s'était mis à réfléchir. Il se retourna donc et repartit vers New-York où devait l'attendre un dieu grognon.  
Tony trouva Loki dans le grand salon, un verre d'alcool à la main, devant un film.

- JARVIS, pause ! Tu es enfin rentré Tony. Je me suis inquiété !

- Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis parti un moment. Ça m'arrive souvent, tu le saurais si tu n'avais pas passé les premiers temps de notre vie ensemble enfermé avec tes toiles

- Je suis désolé

- Ce n'était pas un reproche, juste une remarque.

- Bien.

- Qu'est ce que tu regardes ?

- Une comédie à l'eau de rose, JARVIS m'a dit que ça m'aiderait à comprendre les liens humains.

- Alors ? Ça marche ?

- Pas vraiment, je trouve ça tellement stupide. Le garçon veut la fille, la fille veut le garçon, il passe leurs temps à se courir après mais aucun n'a la force de l'avouer à l'autre.

- Attends la fin, ils vont peut-être se retrouver finalement.

- Si tu le dis …

- Tu regardes avec moi ? J'ai fais du pop corn

- Pourquoi pas, j'ai rien de mieux à faire pour l'instant.

Tony s'installa à côté de Loki, se servant lui aussi un verre. Il finit la bouteille et décidément, il allait encore une fois devoir refaire ses réserves.

- Ah ! Au fait, j'ai prévenu des agents pendant la journée, ils passeront demain regarder ton travail. J'espère que tu n'as pas peur des critiques, ils risquent de ne pas être très gentil.

- Ce n'est pas le but, je veux un vrai avis. Ça me plaît ainsi mais peut être que ce n'est pas suffisant pour le marché de l'art. J'aimerais vraiment réussir à vivre de mon art. Ça m'éviterais de vivre à tes crochets pour toujours.

- J'aime bien t'avoir à mes crochets moi.

- Je sais bien.

Loki cala sa tête sur l'épaule de Tony et aucun des deux ne s'intéressa plus au film, profitant de la présence de l'autre tout près. Loki ronronna en se posant encore plus à moitié sur Tony, et il finit par s'endormir, rassuré et rasséréné. Tony ne bougea pas, demanda à JARVIS de laisser un fond sonore et le sommeil le toucha bientôt lui aussi.

* * *

Si vous voulez écouter une super chanson le matin pour vous motiver, je vous propose "Fast in my car" de Paramore, ça me fille la pêche et Dieu sait que j'en ai besoin ces temps ci !


	34. Intégration réussie

Merci Ascleme et fan-de-carlisle-cullen pour vos reviews. Mouatch je vous fais des bisous, je suis fatiguée, presque tous mes partiels sont finis, je me remets à l'écriture ce week-end sans doute. J'ai hâte.

Enjoy !

* * *

- Messieurs, les agents sont là. Il faut se réveiller maintenant Mr Loki et Mr Stark.

Les deux corps sans mouvements sur le canapé grognèrent en même temps. Le soleil était pourtant bien levé, et brillait à travers tout le salon. Pourtant aucun des deux ne se sentait gêné par ses rayons, laissant à l'autre l'obligation de réveiller l'autre. Loki se retourna un peu et c'est quand son torse rencontra le sol qu'il se réveilla, bon gré, mal gré.

- Tony … il faudrait se lever … je suis pas sur que les agents soient cléments si on les faits attendre

- Hummm … démerde toi tout seul, je reste couché moi.

- Charmant … espèce de grosse loque. JARVIS ? Ou sont - ils ?

- Au rez-de-chaussée, ils vous attendent.

- Bien, en avant alors.

Loki leur fit bonne impression, même s'ils furent tous très surpris que Mr Stark ne soit pas là. Loki expliqua qu'il était parti tôt en reconnaissance dans son armure, ce mensonge valait mieux que la vérité. Les agents lui posèrent de nombreuses questions, il ne répondit pas à la plupart, laissant une seule possibilité aux agents : le juger uniquement sur ses œuvres.

Il leur dévoila ses carnets de croquis, certains dessins impressionnèrent beaucoup, notamment la seule agent féminine, Mme Jardia. Elle ne posa qu'une seule question d'ailleurs, hormis celles des codes sociaux.

- Pourquoi avoir autant représenté Iron Man ?

- Il est une inspiration, pour moi comme pour la jeunesse. C'est un homme inventif, intelligent, qui a mit son talent et son don au service ds plus pauvres, des plus désœuvrés, des plus désespérés. Il est un homme de grande stature, qui inspire le respect et l'admiration.

- Et c'est ce qu'il représente pour vous ?

- Il m'a sauvé alors qu'il aurait pu tout aussi bien me tourner le dos. Nous avions eu quelques différents par le passé et je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il m'ouvre la porte. Et pourtant il me laisse vivre chez lui, et nous nous entendons bien mieux que ce que j'aurais pu espérer. C'est vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Chanceuse sera la personne qui obtiendra son amour.

Loki récupéra les cartes de tous les agents, mais son choix était déjà fait. Les autres agents lui avaient posés beaucoup de questions indiscrètes, auxquelles il n'avait aucune réponse correcte à donner. Seule Mme Jardia s'était intéressé à son art, et uniquement à lui. Elle avait donc son respect, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Loki respectait peu les autres, il n'y avait que son frère, malgré leurs disputes, Tony, malgré son caractère et Mme Jardia qu'il respectait, et il y avait aussi Magda et Frigga sa mère bien sur. Elle lui manquait tant sur terre. Mais grâce à Anthony il se sentait moins seul, et appréciait de plus en plus sa nouvelle planète. Il trouvait plein de nouveaux intérêts et de nouvelles passions.

Il était bien content d'avoir réussi à passer l'épreuve des critiques et c'est tout content qu'il remonta, prépara une cafetière pleine et réveilla Tony par l'odeur si familière du délicieux breuvage, pour lequel il s'était pris de passion lui aussi. Cela lui permettait de rester éveillé pour peindre pendant de nombreuses heures.

- Tony … lève toi j'ai réussi

- C'est vrai, tu as réussi ? Cela leur a plut ?

- Tu doutais de moi Tony ?

-Non, pas du tout. Juste de leur avis. Parfois les critiques ou agents peuvent être très virulents, et ne pas comprendre le message de l'artiste.

- Et toi, Tony, tu créé quelque chose ?

- Mes armures sont bien suffisantes.

Tony mentait, et mal en plus de ça. Si Loki avait encore eu ses pouvoirs, il aurait tout de suite deviné que Tony mentait. Il lui était arrivé d'écrire, ce qui pourrait ressembler à des paroles ou des poèmes. Ce n'avait jamais été concluant et il avait bien vite oublié cette vocation au profit des passions de son père, la mécanique et la physique. Il se dit qu'un jour d'ailleurs, s'il se sentait assez courageux, il ferrait bien lire à Loki ce qu'il avait pu écrire.

* * *

Eh oui je viens de trouver une passion artistique pour Tony.

Alors, pourquoi cela ?

Je me sens le besoin de me justifier car cela ne va pas vraiment avec le personnage de base.

Eh bien je ne conçois pas la vie sans l'Art, quel qu'en soit la forme, il en faut pour tous. Et je suis sur que Mr Stark a une âme de poète bien cachée quelque part.


	35. I can't change

La journée se déroula plus que normalement par la suite. Tony bidouilla, Loki peignit. Ils se retrouvèrent pour le souper, au grand salon. Tony prépara des pâtes assez classique et Loki apprécia la compagnie de Tony une fois de plus. Il se sentait à la maison, dans cette tour de verre.

- Tony ? Ce soir, cela te dit que l'on regarde un film ?

- Tu en as un bon à proposer ?

- Un film d'horreur, ça te dit ?

- Bof

- Allez ! C'est du point de vue des méchants, je veux le voir.

Loki fit ses espèces de yeux de chats à Tony qui ne résista pas. Ils se prirent chacun une tasse de café et s'installèrent côte à côte sur le canapé. Loki lança le film, qui filmaient la vie d'une famille de tueurs se faisant interpeller après avoir commis de nombreux massacres. La fin ou ils chargent armés contre une barrière de flics plut particulièrement à Loki, qui s'était doucement rapproché de Tony. Tony fit de nombreux commentaires après le film, trouvant cela indigne de mettre autant en avant une famille de meurtriers. Loki enchaîna.

- Mais Tony, on s'en moque que ce soit des tueurs, l'important c'est qu'il raconte la vie d'une famille un peu déglinguée qui essaye de s'en sortir

- Mais c'est une apologie de la mort et du meurtre !

- Mais pas du tout ! Loki était indigné. C'est une histoire comme une autre, d'une famille qui est spéciale. Le réalisateur n'a pas voulu faire un film sur des gentils et des méchants, mais montrer qu'au fond on est tous les mêmes.

- La chanson de fin sonne mal.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Elle dit qu'on ne peut changer. Mais regarde toi tu as changé depuis ton arrivée sur Terre.

- Pourquoi tu reviens à moi ? Ce n'était pas du tout le propos !

- Parce que ça me fait plaisir de voir que l'on peut changer.

- Au fond de moi, je serais toujours ce que vous humains appelés méchants, et que moi j'appelle les perdants de la vie, les malchanceux.

- Tu te sens malchanceux ?

- Comment pourrais-je voir ça autrement ? J'aurais du mourir, mais un homme se prenant pour Dieu m'a recueilli, m'a fait croire qu'un jour je serais roi alors que dès le début cette place était attribuée à mon demi-frère. Je n'ai rien pour moi ni à moi, et maintenant je suis même un moins que rien.

- Tu m'as moi Loki

- Mouais, fit-il sceptique. C'est pas comme si t'étais la meilleur chose au monde Tony

- Mais va te faire, s'exclama Tony !

Tony poussa Loki qui faillit tomber au sol, il se rattrapa au T-shirt de Tony et bientôt, leurs visages furent si proches que leurs nez se collés presque. Leurs yeux s'incendiaient mais les battements de leur cœur voulaient dire tout autre chose. Loki finit par réagir, cala sa main dans les cheveux d'Anthony et poussa sa tête pour qu'elle se retrouve dans son cou. Tony céda sous la pression exercé par la main de l'ancien dieu et mit lui aussi sa main dans les cheveux de Loki.

- Tu as vraiment de très beaux cheveux

- Merci

- De rien.

- Tony … commença le brun ténébreux, je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit ?

- Tu as peur Loki ?

- Non, mais je ressens des choses étranges et cela ne fait pas du bien..

- Tes crises de panique recommencent ?

- Pas depuis un moment.

- Alors on va éviter ça, viens !

Tony se leva difficilement et lui tendit sa main. Ils descendirent à son étage et se mirent bien vite en caleçon. Loki fut le premier à rentrer sous la couette et savoura sa chaleur réconfortante. Tony se posa derrière lui et l'enserra de ses bras.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ici, tu es chez toi, en sécurité. Je suis là pour toi Loki.

- Merci Tony.

- Et Loki serra plus fort les bras de Tony autour de lui et s'endormit bien vite, heureux.

* * *

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, le film dont je parle est The Devil's Rejects, de Rob Zombie. Je l'ai regardé avec des amis il y a pas longtemps et je trouvais qu'il allait parfaitement avec cette fiction. Comme quoi, le destin fait bien les choses parfois. !

La musique de fin du film : Free Bird de Lynyrd Skynyrd. 3

Sinon, ça y est leur relation de proximité se met de plus en plus en place, j'adore la tournure que cela prend. Dites moi ce que vous, vous en pensez.


End file.
